The Life of Bella Swan AKA Anya Grey
by caffeineaddict90
Summary: Bella Swan is a member of one of the top elite undercover agencies. She's not one of the best-she is THE best, and the next person on her hitlist is none other than business magnate Edward Cullen. But there's a catch.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:  
Bella Swan is a member of one of the top elite undercover agencies. She's not one of the best-she is THE best, and the next person on her hitlist is none other than business magnate Edward Cullen. But there's a catch.

A/N: disclaimer: I don't own anything...otherwise I would probably be a few million dollars richer:)

Chapter 1:  
Third Person POV

If someone looked at Isabella Swan, they wouldn't be able to look straight into her eyes for more than 5 seconds. That was usually the reason that they didn't get a chance to appreciate her beauty, and also the reason she didn't seem like the most approachable person. If they found out what line of work she was in, it would probably be another deterring factor that would prevent them from getting to know her.

Bella Swan made her way through the jungle of people that was Times Square, New York. The amount of people bumping into her was making her nervous, not being used to physical contact. She was careful when it came to any kind of relationships, distancing herself from the few family members and friends she had left. After a 10-minute walk, she finally reached her destination and went through the sliding doors, through the fire exit on the 1st floor after entering her pin and down 2 flights of stairs into the basement. She repeated the pin-entering process after going through a tortuous network of badly lit corridors. Eventually, she reached a room which had a brass plaque on it saying 'VCL.'

The Vigilante Corporation Ltd. was a company that had a gross worth of about $5.9 billion, but it was not a company most people had heard of. In fact, if they did know about it but were not part of it in some way, they would most certainly have to be take care of. But that was not Bella Swan's job. Stuff like that was left to the rookies. She was in charge of the high profile cases...the ones that needed to be handled delicately.

As she entered her office, she saw a pile of files about a foot high on her desk and groaned in frustration. This was one part of her job she didn't appreciate: the paperwork. After each and every case, she'd have to fill out a plethora of forms. She understood the need for it; it took quite a lot of effort to keep the people in the corporation honest and make sure they didn't have rogue agents on their hands. She got started on the first file and was done with about 3 more files when Mr. Woodman, her boss, walked in. Woodman, of course, was an alias, since none of them could keep their real names while working on such dangerous projects.

"Miss. Grey!" he said, referring to her alias, Anya Grey. "How wonderful to see you back in the office!"

"Thank you, sir," she replied. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, Miss Grey, there seems to be a new and rather important case that we need your expertise on," he said, fidgeting with his tie, "It requires a certain amount of discretion on your part, though."

Bella was confused. In all the 10 years that she had worked for this company, never before had her boss been so nervous. He certainly had the 'fish out of water' thing going for him. Bella asked him straight out about what was so different about this case, to which he replied that he would tell her all the details when she was done for the day.

Once she was done with all her work, she walked to the bathroom next to her office and straightened out her white blouse and black pencil skirt. Usually, she tried to avoid looking at herself in the mirror. Not because she was ugly, far from it in fact. Half the men in her office had asked her out, while the other half just looked at her wistfully. She had long mahogony waves, that were halfway down her back, chocolate brown eyes and pale, porcelain skin that never tanned and didn't need even the slightest bit of make-up.

She then went to the meeting with her boss, and a few other colleagues. Her boss told her to take a seat and he started talking. The further on he went, the more confused she became, and that was a feeling Bella Swan AKA Anya Grey was not used to.

"I realize that by now, you all are very curious as to the subject of this meeting, and the thing is, this case is nothing like anything we have handled before. Most of the people we have targeted are obviously engaged in criminal acts, but the man I am going to tell you about has a record as squeaky clean as it can get.''

"So why are we talking about him?" asked Drake Mannor, one of the people whose advances Bella had rejected.

"You see, there was some rather greusome footage of him, captured by CCTV. He was in the act of dismembering a sentient being with his bare hands. I know this sounds impossible, which is why I am about to show you the video." He pressed a button on the remote and a grainy, black and white video started. It showed a man about 6'1''-6'2'' in height, crouched down in an alley looking at a person in a similar position in front of him. All of a sudden, the man sprang towards his opponent and quite literally tore his head off and continued with the dismemberment of the rest of his limbs. Finally, he set fire to the pieces using what was less of a lighter and more of a flame thrower.

Everyone was gasping in horror throughout the video, but Bella retained her composure. She was used to seeing horrible things and despite the uniqueness of the situation, she knew people were capable of far worse. Mr. Woodman looked directly towards her and said, "As you can all see, this man is quite strong, and due to his position as the head of one of the most financially stable companies, he has quite a few connections as well. So this situation will have to be handled with the utmost delicacy and discretion, and for that reason Miss. Grey, we need you to infiltrate the organization and eliminate Mr. Cullen while going undercover as his personal assistant. "

Each and every person in the room was looking incredulously at their boss. He was sending in a woman against a man who could kill someone with his bare hands? They all knew not to underestimate Grey, but this was way too dangerous, even for her.

Bella noticed their expressions, and knew what was going through their heads. She jerked her chin up defensively and said to Woodman, "When do I go, sir?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first fanfic ppl, be nice...make sure to review :) constructive criticism welcome! And, I realize that i made bella wayyy too old by making her work for the corp. for 10 years...so i'm cutting that down to 5...she started when she was 19, and is now 24 years old.

Disclaimer: not mine...all the credit goes to good ol' steph meyer ____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2:  
BPOV:

Mr. Woodman looked at me with pride, and said, "In a week's time, Grey." He handed me a thick file and proceeded to tell me that this had all the information they were able to aquire regarding Edward Cullen. I thanked Woodman and left the conference room. Once in my office, I closed the blinds and began reading the file. Apparently, my target had a very long list of accomplishments despite his young age- he had a degree from Harvard in Business Management, and had started his own company right out of University. The starting capital was provided by his foster father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He had 4 adopted siblings, Alice and Emmet Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and his foster mother was Esme Cullen.

I looked at the pictures of the family and marvelled at their beauty. Every single one of them had pale skin and topaz coloured eyes, and they were all indescribably beautiful. Out of all of them, though, Edward was indisputably the most beautiful, with his messy bronze hair and crooked smile. Not that I care about any of these things. He's just another target. I read the rest of his family's files and proceeded to read the company's information. I was surprised by the fact that it was an organization with a philanthropic purpose. It basically provided aid to most of the third world countries and had different branches of support centers for abuse victims, homeless shelters and various asylums across the U.S. and Europe.

If I had gotten this case a few years ago, I would have thought it was fishy that someone appeared to be so good but still was capable of murder. But after working for VCL for 5 years now, I've come to the conclusion that everyone has the ability to do the most horrific things, regardless of their reputation. I took all the files I needed and went home. My appartment was in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. It was a studio on the 20th floor, with wooden floors and half of the wall looking onto Central Park was glass. I loved the open feel of the appartment, and the window provided a wonderful view. I had been to countless countries- Russia, France, Germany, Holland, Spain, Turkey being a few- but for some reason, New York felt like home. I hadn't grown up here, my childhood had been spent in a rainy little town called Forks that I hadn't returned to since my parents...But let's not get into that. My throat constricted when I thought about the past. It had been too much.

It was bad enough that I was going to Seattle, a few hours away from Forks, the weather would be too similar and would bring up memories that I had tried burying deep inside. Memories of how I had lost the two people that meant the most to me, the two people that cared for me so much that they stayed together just so I could have a normal childhood. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and before they could snake their way down my cheeks, I closed my eyes and tried focusing on my anger instead. The anger I felt for the people who took away my parents, the ones who destroyed me and turned me into the ruthless killer I am now. I often asked myself, why did they spare me?

1 week later-

I was all set for my next mission. I had all the info and weapons I needed. Woodman had already gotten me the assistant's position using his contacts and I was good to go. I arrived at the JFK airport in the company car with Woodman. He gave me the ticket and a black American Express card with the name "Bella Grey" on it. Woodman knew my real name, ofcourse, but I wondered why he had given me this name on the credit card.

"Sir, the name...?"

"It's better than your company name....and no one will know its short for Isabella. You will retain your anonymity. And here are the keys to your appartment and your new car." He gave me two sets of keys, and I put them in my carry-on bag without even looking at them. "Be careful, Grey. We all know what this man is capable of. I don't want to lose my best agent."

I gave him an icy smile, and said, "Don't worry, sir. Cullen's as good as dead."

When I got onto the plane, I put on my iPod and listened to Breaking Benjamin and 3 Doors Down for the entire three hour journey. It was raining when the plane landed at the Sea-Tac airport. I put on my black hoodie, got my bags from baggage claim and went up to a chauffer holding up a sign with 'BELLA GREY' written on it in big, bold letters. I went to him and he smiled, welcomed me to Seattle, and took my bags. He led me to a black Lincoln, and we drove for about ten minutes and stopped at a tall building with the Cullen Corp. logo on it.

I stepped inside and was told by the perky receptionist that Mr. Cullen was waiting for me. I took a deep breath and went up the elevator to the top floor. This was it...crunch time.

A/N: review:) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to sarahkatherine156 for being the first one to review :) I decided to put up another chapter today. I will add atleast 1 chapter a day, and the story will be atleast 15 chapters long...so keep reading:) and don't forget to review!

Chapter 3:

BPOV:

The 'ding' of the elevator sounded ominous as I stepped out of it. I didn't understand why I was so nervous because usually, I was the picture of calm. There was no-one sitting at the front desk, so instead of waiting in the reception I went on towards the room which said 'Edward Cullen, CEO Cullen Corp.' I knocked on the door and heard a pleasant voice say "Come in." I opened the door hesitantly and walked in to see Edward Cullen standing at his desk shuffling through a pile of papers, a look of pure frustration on his face as he looked up. I noticed as his jaw suddenly went rigid, and his eyes, which should be a warm butterscotch colour, were now a dark onyx. Was I the cause of this fury? How could he be so angry with me though? I had just walked in the room, for heaven's sake!

I decided to ignore his antisocial behaviour and walked to his desk and held out my hand.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I'm Bella Grey, your new assistant."

He looked down at my hand, and escaped out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

I stared after him, shocked. After a few minutes, I composed myself and went down to the ground floor. I left a message with the receptionist giving my cell number and address in case Mr. I'm-so-powerful-I-can-be-a-total-jerk needed to fire me or, by some miracle, apologize.

The chauffer drove me to my new house. It was a small 2-bedroom Victorian, with a garage and a nice, private backyard. It was furnished ofcourse, and had a shed that I knew housed any kind of weapons I would need to finish my mission. I went into the garage and my mouth dropped open in surprise. Parked inside was a brand new, silver Mercedes SLR McLaren, a car that I had wanted to get for a very long time but never got the chance considering what little time I spent in the country. I ran to my bedroom and took the car keys out of my bag, ran back to the garage, opened the automatic door and got into the car in record time. I hardly ever got excited like this but I was a speed-devil, and sitting in a car that could go from 0 to 60 mph in 3.6 seconds was a dream come true for me. I glanced at the dash, admiring its beauty when I saw a note. It said "To our most fearless employee. Consider it a bonus for your dedication to the corporation." I grinned and took my hot new ride out for a spin, intent on testing its limits.

When I got back home, I had 2 messages on the answering machine. The first was from my boss, asking me to check in as soon as I got back from "taking that death-machine out onto the slippery roads of Seattle." The second message was from the Cullen Corp. asking me to drop by tomorrow to begin my job. Surprise, surprise! Looks like the idiot finally decided to get over himself.

I went out for a run after that, and came back soaking wet. But hey, I need to stay in shape if I was going to kill that beast! I made Fettuccine Alfredo for dinner and ate it while watching Scrubs. When I was done I went out to the shed to check out my new weapon collection. There were grenades, AK-47's, throwing knives, colts and all kinds of revolvers on the revolver rainbow. I called my boss up and thanked him for the set-up and the car, and briefed him about the situation at my new 'job.'

He seemed a little weirded out by Cullen's attitude as well, but was appeased when I told him that I was starting tomorrow. Woodman was a good man, and had been a father figure to me since I joined the company as their newest trainee. He knew what had happened to me and sympathized with my situation, even going as far as to tell me not to think of myself as alone in the world, and that I had him and his lovely wife, Bess, to look up to in times of hardship. I never did go to them unless they invited me to dinner or something, but it was nice to know I could count on them.

I decided to go to bed early, since I was starting my new job tomorrow. It was getting a little stuffy in the room so I decided to open the window for a bit. The cold air blew onto my face, reminding me of Forks and my parents. I changed into my old sweats and got into bed. I slept dreamlessly for the night.

When I woke up the next morning, I was freezing. I had left the window open too long. I got up, shivering and closed the window, and began my daily morning routine which consisted of taking a shower, brushing my teeth and having cheerios for breakfast. I left for work soon after in my gorgeous new car and went up to the office where I had had my first encounter with Mr. Cullen. He was in his office, and had his windows open despite the cold. I knocked and he asked me to come in.

"Hello, Miss Grey. I apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I had received some bad news about some of my investment plans and was in a foul mood." He tried to say this casually, but he looked as tense as the first time I saw him. His eyes weren't as dark as yesterday, but neither were they as light as they were supposed to be. I suppose amber was better than black, though. But his jaw was still rigid, and his posture stiff.

"Not at all, Mr. Cullen. There's no need for apologies." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you, Miss Grey. You are most gracious."

"Please, sir, call me Bella. Whenever you say Miss Grey I think someone else is standing behind me."

"Only if you call me Edward." he smiled and told me to come with him to get 'the lay of the land' as he put it. He showed me all the offices and introduced me to the people that I would be working with besides him. When we were done, he told me what he needed to do today, and gave me his planner which had all the data I would. He had a meeting today with the other company execs, and had to go to a charity event in Port Angeles. My breath caught in my throat when I read that. It was where I used to go shopping with my mom...it was where Jake and I used to hang out when we got bored of Forks. And ofcourse, I had to go with Edward. Shoot!

He didn't need any help with the meeting, but needed me to be ready for Port Angeles. I went home and changed into a greek-style, white and gold chiffon dress with an empire waist. I let my hair hang in loose waves and grabbed a white clutch. I strapped my revolver and a small knife onto my leg and I was good to go. I drove back to the office and waited for Edward in the reception area. I thought about how I was going to get him for killing that person. I had to get some information out of him and that was going to take time. I was so involved in my thoughts that I didn't notice him come out of the elevator and walk towards me.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he said, "Now do you mind telling me what you were thinking about that had you biting your lip off?"

I laughed and told him it was nothing. He had a frustrated look on his face then, and when I asked him what was wrong, he merely said "I find you very difficult to read."

I smiled inwardly, ofcourse he'd find me difficult to read. All those years of training weren't for nothing. We were taught to carefully control our expressions, and not to give anything away about ourselves while making the other person spill their guts whenever we wanted them to. I had that down to a science.

Once we were in his car, Edward started his 'interviewing.'"So, Bella, where were you working before this?"

"Oh just here and there, odd jobs mostly." I muttered, evasively.

"Then how come you have that gorgeous merc?" He thought he had me there, and once again, my training kicked in.

"It was a gift from my uncle. Very generous man! He helped me out alot after my parents passed away."

"Oh, I didn't know about your parents. I'm sorry." When he said this, he had a genuinely concerned look on his face, like he actually was sorry. That threw me off a little. What did he care? He was just an egotistical killer, wasn't he?

"It wasn't your fault." I said. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I didn't like being thrown off balance, and the enigma that was Edward Cullen, kept on doing that. I had to figure him out, and God help me with that. I could tell this was going to be a long journey...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: press that review button if u want me to continue! virtual brownies for anyone who does:) and Jake and bella are just friends in my story...there is no love triangle

Chapter 3:

Port Angeles was just as I remembered it. There were a few new shops, but other that that, it was exactly the same. Edward and I drove to the hotel where the party was taking place. He opened the door for me and I smiled at him and said, "Isn't chivalry an extinct art?"

He chuckled back and said, "Not in my world, sweetheart."

Once we entered the banquet hall, the party was in full swing. Couples were dancing on the dancefloor, important people were talking among themselves, while a selected few were eating. Edward grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and handed it to me. I took it and asked him why he didn't take any for himself. He smiled secretively, and said "I have a low tolerance for alcohol." I didn't believe him when he said that, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I held the glass of champagne, but didn't drink it. Drinking on the job wasn't exactly the best idea seeing how you can't really fight in an inebriated state.

"Come Bella, let me introduce you to my father." Edward said, and led me towards the blonde-haired man, whose face and biodata I had already memorized. Carlisle turned around and greeted his son with love and pride in his eyes. His eyes shifted to me, and he held his hand out politely and said, "Hello Bella, nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir." It didn't escape my notice that his hands were cold as ice. I had also notice this about Edward when we were on our way here. Claire de Lune came on the radio, and both of our hands shot forward to raise the volume. My hand brushed against his and I realized how incredible cold it was. Maybe it was a genetic quirk.

We spent the rest of the party talking to various people Carlisle introduced us to, and others that were old aquaintances of Edward's. Throughout the party, Edward didn't eat anything, and I was starting to get suspicious. I had been with him since morning and I hadn't seen him ingest a single morsel of food. Soon enough though, it was time to go. As soon as we exited the hotel, however, Edward's phone rang.

"Yes, Alice?" he said in an exasperated voice. "I don't think I can. No, not right now. You know why Alice! Alright, fine, let me talk to Carlisle first though. Okay, bye!" He hung up and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Bella, I have to go talk to Carlisle about something. I'll be back in a few minutes. Do you want to sit in the car?"

"No, it's ok...I was thinking about checking out that bookstore across the road. I'm sadly in need of new reading material. You go ahead, and take your time." I walked down to the bookstore and as soon as Edward was gone inside, I took out my untraceable cell and called my boss to update him. He was pleased with my progress and told me that I should try and get this job done soon so I was out of danger.

Once our conversation was over, I went into the bookstore, grabbed a few books I thought would be a good read and came out. Edward still wasn't done so I strolled along the street while plotting Edward's murder when suddenly, I bumped into someone and dropped my bags.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The man who asked me this was around 6 and a half feet tall, had russet coloured skin and a pair of familiar looking black eyes.

"Jacob?" I asked, shocked.

"Bella? Oh my God, Bells! It really is you!" He picked me up and hugged me so hard I couldn't breath.

"Jake...can't...breathe!" I choked out. He let go of me, and grinned so wide I thought his face was going to split.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" he said, and suddenly, his smile turned into a frown. "Where did you go Bella? I looked for you everywhere. I didn't even know if you were still in the country..."

I looked at him, and it broke my heart into a million pieces seeing the pain on his face. I knew I had hurt him by not saying goodbye.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I was just so messed up when everything happened. I just had to get away from Forks." No need to tell him that I was recruited by a firm that kicks bad people butt. That would be more info than he needed to know.

"So are you back?" he asked. I could see the hope in his eyes, and it pained me that I couldn't respond in the affirmative. Jake had been my best friend since we were babies, and I just hoped he could forgive me for hurting him so badly.

"Sorry Jake. I'm in Seattle these days. I don't think I'd be able to come back home."

"I understand," he said, surprising me, "you're not that far away anyway, so we can still meet up. We have alot of catching up to do." His grin was infectious, and I was transported back 5 years when it was all fun and games for us.

"Yeah, we could do that! Here's my phone number and my address." I took a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Awesome! So what are you doing here anyway? Are you here with someone?" He looked suspicious for some reason, and his nose was crinkled up like he smelt something bad. I ignored that and told him I was here as a personal assistant to my boss.

"What's your boss's name?"

"Edward Cullen." I watched as Jacob's eyes bulged out and his hands started shaking.

"You're working for that leech?" he shouted.

"Leech? What the hell are you talking about Jake?" As soon as the words left my mouth I saw Edward run up to me from across the street. He looked at Jacob with a furious expression on his face and put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked. I nodded and looked back at Jake. His hands were now shaking uncontrolably, and his expression was as angry as Edward's.

"Why don't you go back to the car, Bella, I'll meet you there in a second after I talk to my friend here." Both they guys looked like they would murder eachother as soon as I left, and although I wouldn't mind Edward's head being chopped off -it would make my job easier- but I was scared that Jacob would get hurt. So instead of letting the two hack eachother up, I took Edward by the elbow and said "Let's just go Edward, I'm tired. And, uhh, Jake...I'll get in touch with you later, okay? You take care till then. Bye!" I started to drag Edward off, but Jacob's arm shot out and grabbed mine.

"Bella, don't go." His voice sounded so painful, that I let go of Edward's arm and turned around to hug Jake. "It's ok, I'll be fine, and I'll be waiting for you to call me."

"Bella, you don't know what this man is capable of, please don't go with him! Get another job somewhere else...You can even stay with me and Billy if you want." he pleaded.

"I know exactly what this man is capable of, Jake," I whispered in Jake's ear, "don't you worry about me. I know how to defend myself." I turned around to see Edward had already brought the car here. I got in and waved to Jacob, and then we drove off.

"He's an old, childhood friend." I said to Edward.

"I understand." he said abruptly.

"Do you mind explaining what happened back there?"

"Yes." I looked at him in surprise. After our first unfortunate meeting, he had been unfailingly polite.

"Fine!" I said, crossing my arms and looking out the window. The trees were flying by, and it wasn't until half an hour later that I realized we were going in the wrong direction.

"Where are we going?" Edward looked back at me and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. We're going to my parents house. I had some business deals I needed to discuss with my father and my siblings. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's ok. Where is your parents' house anyway?" I asked. He pointed towards a board that said 'Forks, population 3275.'

"We're going to Forks?" I all but shouted.

"Yes," Edward said, confused, "Is there something wrong with Forks?"

"No, no...it just caught me by surprise, that's all." I lied. I couldn't go back there...I just couldn't. I braced myself when we came to the road that my old house was on. It was vacant, of course. I didn't have the heart to sell it when my parents died. The front lawn was overgrown with weeds, and the flower beds that my mother spent hours on each day, were indistiguishable from the rest of the garden. My throat felt like a jawbreaker was lodged in there somewhere. Edward looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. He turned left towards the forest, and drove on the obscure pathway until we reached a beautiful white house with huge windows.

"Welcome to my house, Bella." Edward grinned and opened my door and led me into the beautiful house, where a six of the most beautiful people I had ever seen were standing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you and an entire tray of virtual brownies for layla nightshade and adelaM! thanks for reviewing!

and at this point in my story, alice's power doesn't work on bella, but jasper's does.

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 5:

BPOV:

The entire Cullen clan was there. Edward introduced me to each of them and I pretended like I didn't actually know everything there was to know about them. Everyone greeted me with a smile. Alice was jumping around like an energizer bunny, and Jasper actually had to hold her down to keep her from shooting through the roof. Edward and Carlisle slipped away to talk business, and Jasper followed them, while Esme took me to the living room where she had a pot of tea and biscuits waiting. She started talking to me while pouring me a cup.

We were chit-chatting about silly, inconsequential things when Alice suddenly asked me if she could take me shopping sometime.

"Please, Bella! It would be so much fun! I could take you to the mall and we could get shoes and dresses!" she pleaded. Now normally, the rules said to keep as little contact as possible with the target's family and friends, but this was a unique case, and I was hoping that I would be able to get Alice to spill some details about her brother. I needed to get some solid proof that would hold up in court if I was to get Edward.

"Sure, Alice." I smiled at her and she started bouncing around and clapping her hands excitedly. She hugged me abruptly, and I realized that it felt like hugging a rock.

"Thank you, Bella! I'll come pick you up on your day off so we can have all day to shop! We are going to have sooooooooooo much funnn!" and with that, she danced out of the room.

Oh God, what had I gotten myself into?

EPOV:

Carlisle, Jasper and I went into Carlisle's office to talk. Alice had seen a vision of some peace-keeping company that had seen me fighting off another vamp. They couldn't really hurt me physically, but if our secret was exposed it would be one extremely messy situation.

"Has Alice seen anything about who they might send?" I asked Carlisle.

"No. It's rather odd Edward. She sees the company making the decision, and she knows that the agent that was supposed to come after you was there, but she can't see his/her's face."

"What could that mean?" I asked.

"I think that whoever they sent after you has some kind of latent talent, that is already manifesting itself even in it's human form." Carlisle looked at me gravely when he said this. I could see how worried he was. _This means we'll have to be even more careful, son. _

"I know Carlisle." I was deep in thought, trying to figure out what I could do to prevent this.

"I think we should come with you to Seattle, Edward." Jasper said. "I could monitor people's emotions around you, and Alice and Emmet could be of help as well."

_I think he's right, Edward._ Carlisle thought, _Esme and I could come too._

"No Carlisle, you and Esme stay here. You have your job, but Jasper and everyone else is free. They could be of help. And Alice could keep a watch on Bella as well. I don't want her to get hurt."

Jasper gave me a knowing smile which I ignored. His thoughts told me that he knew exactly how I felt about Bella. I had only known her for two days now, but I couldn't help but be drawn to her...like a moth to a flame. Her thoughts were closed off to me, unfortunately, and I was also more dangerous for her as her blood called to me. But after that first day in the office with her, I had sworn to myself that I could never hurt Bella Grey. She was too precious, and too innocent.

Jasper was calling my name out in his thoughts, and I turned towards him and looked at him questioningly.

_I was monitoring Bella's feelings today. When she came in, there wasn't any of the usual surprise people feel when they look at us. There was mostly caution, and a very strong feeling of self-preservation. But Edward, there was alot of pain. She's been through something that she hasn't let go of. I could feel she was trying to repress it, but it was still there._

Jasper's observations were not at all what I expected. I could tell by Bella's reaction to Forks that she had a past here, but all those other emotions didn't make sense. Jasper coming with us would be very helpful when it came to deciphering Bella's thoughts.

I told Carlisle that I would drive Bella back to Seattle and we would meet the rest of my siblings there whenever they could come.

Suddenly, Alice burst through the door with a panicked look on her face and said, "I can't see Bella's future!"

My face lost what little colour it had. It couldn't just be a coincidence, could it? The person that was supposed to come after me and Bella were invisible to Alice. Could they be the same? Identical thoughts were going through my family's heads.

_At first I thought it was because I hadn't met her and wasn't attuned to her, but I just made plans to go shopping with her, and I can see myself at the shopping mall and I know I'm with her but I can't see her face. Just like with the vision o fthe meeting,_ Alice thought at me.

_But she's such a sweet girl...a bit reserved, maybe, but she couldn't be an agent! _Carlisle's thoughts were pure as always. He couldn't think something bad about anyone.

_We have to contain the situation...If the Volturi hear about this, it won't be good. If we could take Bella out of the picture..._

I growled at Jasper's thoughts, and nearly lunged at him if Alice didn't see it coming and held me back.

"No one is going to hurt Bella!" I nearly shouted at Jasper.

"Edward, you have to accept that it might be the only way. How else can we stop her from letting out our secret?" Jasper said, calmly.

"Jasper, I swear to God, if you even hurt a single hair on her head, I'm going to forget that you're my brother! even Alice will not be able to stop me."

"Guys, calm down." the little pixie spoke up, "No-one is going to hurt Bella, I know exactly what we need to do. First of all, Edward you need to take Bella home. Wait until she's asleep and then inspect her house. We should be sure before we do anything. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and I will come to Seattle tomorrow."

I nodded, not taking my eyes off Jasper. Alice released me and I walked out, anxious to see Bella. When I got downstairs I saw Bella and Esme laughing and talking like they were best friends. It hurt to think that Bella, my Bella, could be the undercover agent. I had to come up with a solution, and soon.

"Come on, Bella, it's time to leave."

She smiled her sweet smile, hugged Esme and said goodbye to everyone else. I was watching her carefully on our way back, determined to see what it was that was causing her pain according to Jasper. I saw tears in her eyes when we passed by an old, vacant house. It was the house that Charlie Swan and his wife had been killed in. We weren't in Forks at that time, but the story was very popular with the locals. I drove back to Seattle way above the speed limit, and asked Bella what she thought about my family.

"I love your mother. She's so sweet...you're lucky to have her." She said the last part with a hint of regret in her voice. Had Bella lost her mother? That would explain her pain.

Once we got to Seattle, I dropped Bella off at her house, wished her a good night and drove a few blocks away where I parked my car. I called Alice up and asked her to find everything she could about the Swan murders. I ran back to Bella's house and sat on a tree from where I could hear her perfectly, and see her when she passed by her bedroom window. I heard her as soon as she came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She had just taken a shower and got into bed with a sigh. I heard her say 'Please, no nightmares today' and her breathing evened out after a few minutes.

I picked the lock on her main door and was inside within five seconds. If anybody saw me from the outside, they would have thought I had my own key. I went through the living room, kitchen, the spare bedroom and the bathroom but didn't find anything. I went into Bella's bedroom and saw what I was looking for. On her bedside table was a revolver along with a small knife. It wasn't enough to incriminate her though. She could just keep them for self defense, so I decided to go to the backyard and check out the shed there. There was a code that needed to be entered for the door to open so I called up Alice. She picked up the phone and said, "It's 97-82-59-009." I thanked her and punched it in.

When I smelt the gunpowder and metal, even before I went in, I knew what I would find there. This was it...my Bella was the agent. I felt my unbeating heart clench, but walked back into the house. I went out of the main door and locked it.

When I got back to my house, Alice and the others were already there. Alice came up to me and hugged me.

"It's ok Edward. Don't be sad."

"I'm fine, Alice." I said, "Did you find out anything about the house?"

"Yeah, that's why we came early. Turns out Charlie and Renee Swan lived in that house 5 years ago with their 19-year old daughter, Isabella Swan. They were murdered while Isabella, who everyone called 'Bella', was out with her friend Jacob Black."

Jacob Black...Bella's friend, the werewolf.

I looked at Alice, horrified. "And after their death? What happened to Bella?"

"All records of her end there, but I think it's pretty obvious what happened. She was recruited by this agency as soon as her parents died and they changed their Edward, about her parents death...I read the coroner's report. There were puncture wounds in their necks, and all the blood was drained out of their bodies."

"Vampires." I said.

"I went to the house," Alice said, looking at me with trepidation, "I recognized the scent. It was the Volturi."

A/N: press that review button :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to melly1991, layla nightshade and 9EchaiE9 for reviewing! you guys rock! so here is the new chapter. enjoy! and press that review button:)

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 6:

BPOV:

When I woke up the next day, I was tired as hell and thanked God it was the weekend. I had decided to go to the office today when it was closed, and see if I could find anything to incriminate Edward. Seeing him with his family made me realize that they most probably didn't know about his murderous nature. They all seemes to love him very much, especially his parents. I had to wait till it was dark to go, so until then, I had to occupy myself with other tasks. I went running for an hour and then took a shower. When I was done, my phone rang shrilly. I picked it up, not recognizing the number on the screen.

"Hey Bells!" It was Jacob.

"Hey Jakey!" He groaned on the other end of the line.

"Bella!" he whined, "I told you not to call me that." I laughed at him and started making myself a sandwich while talking to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So whats up?"

"Uhmm, I was just wondering if you were free today. I wanted to come over so we could catch up. I have some inportant things to discuss with you. " He said this in a very serious voice, which was very unlike the Jacob I knew.

"Yeah sure. Come anytime you'd like." I was starting to get nervous. What would I tell him when he asked me about where I've been all these years.

"Cool! I'll be there in fifteen minutes." he said, enthusiastically, back to his cheerful self.

"Are you already on your way? I thought the number was a landline."

He laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm still home. I just have some very fast means of travel."

I shrugged and let it go. I said bye to Jacob and proceeded to clear out any weapons that were inside the house. I picked up the gun and knife I had taken with me yesterday and put them back in the shed. By the time I was done scouring the house, I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door to see a grinning Jacob, with two paper bags in his hands. He held them up and said, "Got you Sue's homemade peach pie." I was jumping to get the bag out of his hand but he kept it just out of my reach.

"Jake pleaseeeeeeeee!" I whined. We used to have Sue's pie everytime I went to La Push on the weekends, and I loved it.

Jacob laughed at me and gave me the pie. I took it and ran to the kitchen for some plates and forks.

"I'm hurt, Bella! You love pie more than you love me!" He made a puppy dog face and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stop joking around and come have your pie, you big baffoon." He laughed again, picked up his plate and followed me to the dining room. I knew by the look on his face that it was interrogation time.

"So, Bells," he said, looking at me cautiously, "mind telling me where you've been the past five years?" I sighed. What could I tell him? Not the truth, obviously.

Jacob caught my expression, and glared at me. "Don't you dare lie to me, Bells. I deserve to know the truth after all these years of wondering if you were even alive."

"I can't. I can't tell you where I was and what I was doing." I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"Why?"

"Because then I'd have to kill you, Jake, and I don't _want_ to do that...Hell! I don't think I could even if I wanted to." All my years of learning how to lie and keeping my emotions under control went out the window.

Jacob got up and kneeled down next to me, holding my hands in his rough, giant ones. "I don't want to hurt you, Bells, and I know that whatever your secret is, it can't be bigger than mine." I looked at him, confused, but he continued. "If you can't tell me straight out, then fine, I won't push you. I've already lost you once, and I can't lose my best friend again."

The tears were falling freely down my face now, and I hugged Jacob tightly. "Thank you, Jake. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He smiled and said, "Don't sweat it." His smile fell, and he said, "Bella, what did you mean when you said you knew how dangerous Cullen was?"

"I can't tell you that, Jake."

"Do you know what he is then, Bella?" I looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" He sighed, took my hand and led me out of the house, towards the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to show you something. Now turn around, count to twenty, and promise me you won't freak out." I nodded and did as he said.

When I turned around, instead of seeing Jacob, I saw a huge red-brown wolf. I backed away several steps, but stopped when the wolf whined. In my peripheral vision, I saw Jake's clothes lying in a heap on the ground, and then I understood.

"Jake?" I said, looking at the wolf. The wolf nodded, and I stared at him incredulously. "Since when do you turn into a freaking animal?" The wolf barked a laugh, and nudged me with his nose to turn around.

I did so, and after a few seconds, Jacob was standing in front of me, with a grin on his face.

"Do you mind explaining what the hell that was?" I practically shouted.

"Well, you can deduce that all by yourself, can't you?"

"Are you freaking kidding me? You're a werewolf? The legends at the tribal meetings were true?" I remember when Old Quil would sit around the bonfire with the rest of the tribe and me, and tell us the stories about the 'the Cold Ones' and the werewolves.

"Yup," Jake said, popping the 'p'.

"How long?"

"It began as soon as you left. Some leeches showed up in town, the fever set in and I burst into a ball of fur and vamp-shredding teeth."

So the vampires were real too. Of course. I felt my head starting to spin, and the green of the forest gave away to blackness.

When I woke up, I was on the couch in my living room. I was starting to think that I had dreamt it all when Jake walked in and handed me a glass of water. I chugged it down gratefully. My throat was parched.

"I forgot you were an easy fainter." Jake said, trying to stop himself from laughing. I gave him a black look and said, "I haven't fainted in five years, Jake."

He kept on smiling and sat on the couch next to me. "Bella, I showed you, that even though I wasn't supposed to. I could have hidden it from you but I needed you to know the truth about Cullen."

I froze. The eyes changing colour, the cold skin, not eating anything.

"Oh God...Edward's a vampire, isn't he?" I asked. Jacob nodded.

"Then how am I suppposed to kill him?" I asked, unthinkingly.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Bella, why are you trying to kill a vampire?"

When I didn't say anything, he gave me a pointed look and said, "I told you my secret, Bella, at the risk of scaring you off. The least you could do is tell me what you're hiding."

He had a point there, so I decided I'd tell him just enough that he would be satisfied, without breaking the rules.

"Jake, remember when we used to watch all those action movies?" He nodded. "Well, think of me as the American James Bond."

Jacob looked shocked to say the least. I think he took this news with poorer grace than I had taken his bursting into a dog.

"You're an agent?"

"That's all I can say, Jake, sorry." He nodded his head.

I looked at the time. It was half past eight, so I started making dinner while Jake set up the table. I knew he was worried about me. He had always played the role of the big brother even though he was younger than me, and the fact that I had been galivanting around the country with guns and grenades was immensely disturbing to him.

I put the lasagna-Jake's favourite- in the oven and faced him. He looked up at me and I was shocked to see tears in his eyes. He hugged me and said, "I wish I was there for you Bells. God knows I could have helped. I could have been the Robin to your Batman."

"Really? You would have worn tights for me?" He chuckled loudly.

"No way in hell! But I could have helped you out as 'wonder-wolf'."

I smiled at him and told him it wasn't his fault, after all I was the one who had left without a word. We spent the rest of the day talking and eating lasagna, until it was time for Jake to go back to La Push.

"If you need anything, call me, okay?" he said as he was leaving. "I can't kill any of the Cullens because of the treaty, but if there's anything else I can do, tell me."

I nodded and hugged him goodbye. I'd forgotten about the treaty. It basically said that they Quileuetes couldn't kill the Cullens unless one of the Cullens killed someone on their land. There was no way I was dragging Jake into this, but he didn't know that.

It was 10 pm by the time he left, and I had two hours till I had to go to Cullen Corp on my recon mission. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to layla nightshade, melly1991 and Miss F Cullen for reviewing:) u guys made my day.

This chapter is critical to B & E's relationship, so i was very nrevous about writing it. Give me you feedback. Next chapters going to be all Edward with a little Alice and Rosalie.

Press that review button people. Constructive criticism is welcome

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 7:

It was 1:30 am by the time I reached Cullen Corp. I drove out in a motorbike that I had bought specifically for this occasion, since my car was a little too conspicuous. It was black and sleek, and was fitted with a silencer that made it as quiet as it was fast. I parked my bike a block away and walked to the back side of the building. The door had a simple lock that I picked easily and was inside. I made sure not to be seen by any of the cameras and made my way to the security rooms. There were two guards there, watching everything that went on in the building. Unsurprisingly (now that I knew about the Cullens' undead nature) there were no cameras on the uppermost floor, but the only way I could get up there without being seen was if I knocked out the guards and replaced the security tapes with ones from a previous 'disturbance-free' night.

I took a can of sleeping gas and opened the outlet. It would knock the guards out for a good few hours, giving me enough time to find what I needed and to replace the tapes. I ran up the countless stairs and finally reached the top floor. I went straight to Cullen's office and searched his bookshelves. Nothing. I looked behind the paintings searching for a safe or a hidden compartment. Nothing there either. It was when I turned on his computer that I found what I was looking for. There was a file that was code-encrypted and had the title 'tapes' on it. The code was very complicated so I had to call up Ben Cheney from the IT department.

"Hey Ben, I need you to break this code for me buddy."

"Sure thing, Anya, send me the file and I'll break it down for you. I emailed him the file using a secure address and he sent me the code withing two minutes.

I thanked him and opened up the file. It had a CCTV footage of a man and a girl in a dark alley. The man was the same one that Edward had killed. I saw the video play out in shock. The man was holding the girl up by the neck and was suffocating her by the looks of it. Then, all of a sudden, Edward came into the alley and threw the man off of her. The girl ran away while Edward and the man fought. I could tell that this was the same footage I saw at headquarters, just taken from a different security camera in the alley. I saved the video and just as I was about to close the window, a message popped up on the screen.

It said: "Bella, I know you're there. Now that you have proof that I'm innocent, please come see me at my house. I swear not to hurt you. I just want to talk to you as I know you'll have some questions- Edward."

I stared at the message and ran out of the office to the security room. I quickly replaced the tapes and removed the can of sleeping gas, and walked out of the building back to my bike.

I knew now that Edward wasn't only innocent but he was also a hero. He had saved that girl's life. Isn't that what I had committed to as well? I felt a sudden rush of affection for this vampire. He wasn't like the other 'cold ones' I had heard about at the tribal meetings.

I was on the road and at Edward's house within five minutes. It was a glorious Victorian with two stories and huge, tinted windows. I took off my helmet and placed it on my bike, which I had parked next to Edward's Vanquish. I walked up to the main door, and before I could knock, it opened to show a very grim looking Edward. He gave me a small smile, and gestured for me to come in. He led me across the foyer into the living room, where the rest of his siblings were sitting with serious looks on their faces. The only ones smiling were Alice and Emmet.

"Hello, everyone." I said. They all said hello back, and I turned back to Edward.

"I saw the tape. I know you're not guilty Edward. I'll send the tape to headquarters and they'll drop the charges."

He nodded and looked at me, confused, "Don't you have any questions for me, Bella?"

"Oh, I know you're a vampire. It's no biggie." And that was the only moment in his life, I imagine, that Edward Cullen was speechless.

"You...you know? And you're okay with it?" The poor guy looked like he was having an aneurysm so I took him by the hand and led him to the sofa. Once he was seated, I looked at everyone and said, "I know you're all immortal, but don't worry, the people at HQ won't find out."

"How do you know, Bella?" Edward asked, a pained look on his face. "Was it that mutt?"

"Hey! Jacob's my friend, don't talk about him like that. And it wasn't just him. I went to the tribal meetings when I was..." I faltered when I said that. Should I tell them about my life in Forks?

"We know you used to live in Forks, Bella." Alice piped up, "And I'm sorry about your parents." It hit me like a tonne of bricks when she said that, but I tried to retain my composure.

"Oh, okay...So, yeah, I know Jake's a werewolf and you guys have a treaty and all of that, so no need to worry."

"Well, that's good. So now that all this is settled, when can we go shopping?" Alice asked. I laughed at her enthusiasm and told her we could go tomorrow. As soon as I said this she started doing her energizer bunny impersonation again.

"Edward, is it okay if I can talk to you alone?" I asked. He nodded and took his car keys from the table.

"Come on, I'll take you home and we can talk there." He looked so sad and for some reason it tore at my heart to see him like this. Ever since I found out about his innocence, I started having certain feelings for Edward that I didn't have before and it confused me.

"Well, I kind of have my own transportation here." I said.

He saw the bike and chuckled. It was a low throaty sound, and made me smile as well.

"You do know how dangerous bikes can be, right?" he asked, somber once again. He looked genuinely worried about my safety, while I was here to kill him. This guy really was unbelieveable.

"You're worried about me getting in an accident after you find out I was here to kill you?" I asked, incredulous.

"You had noble motives, Bella. You came to destroy someone who you thought had taken someone else's life. You are a good person and I don't want you to get hurt."

I looked down, unable to meet his eyes. He sounded like he was talking about a saint rather than just me.

"You keep saying that." I said.

He put a finger under my chain and raised it so he could look me in the eyes. "You have no idea what a unique and wonderful person you are Isabella Swan." I froze. He knew my real name. "If anything happened to you...if I was unable to protect you...I don't know what I'd do."

I stood there in shock as he said this. "Why?" I whispered.

"Let's discuss this somewhere more private." He suggested, and opened the door at the passenger side of his car.

"What about my bike?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. It will be at your house by morning." I didn't ask anymore questions and got into the car.

A/N: REVIEW:)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am so totally stoked by the wonderful reviews. so much in fact that i decided to write the next chapter sooner than I intended...i know you all are waiting for Edward's and Bella's convo, so here goes. It's one long. Thanks to layla nightshade, melly1991, XxBellaBrowniexX, and CRISTIMONTES for reviewing. You guys are the best.

press that review button!

Disclaimer: not mine.

Chapter 8:

Edward drove a lot like I did; with reckless abandon. We were at my house faster than I would have on my bike, and I was grateful for that. It had been an extremely long day and I was bone-tired, but I still had quite a few things to talk about with Edward. Before I could get out of the car myself, Edward had opened the door for me and was smiling at the expression on my face. I felt a sense of deja vu, and realized that he also did this before the party in Port Angeles.

I took his proffered hand, unlocked the door and took him into the living room. I grabbed a diet coke from the fridge and jokingly asked, "Can I get you anything, Edward?"  
"Not funny, Bella." He said seriously, but I saw the corners of his mouth twitch like he was trying to keep from smiling.  
"No, really. I could raid a blood donation van if you want." He couldn't stop himself this time and laughed heartily. I joined him and sat on the other side of the sofa.  
"If anyone had told me a few days ago that I'd be sitting with you joking about me being a vampire, I'd have asked them to get their brain checked for damage." he said.  
"I would have done the same." I replied.  
"So what do you want to know, Bella?" he asked, still smiling slightly.  
"Why did you save that girl, Edward?"  
He raised an eyebrow at me. "Wouldn't you have done the same?"  
I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant about it. He was right. I would have. "But you risked exposure."  
"Yes, I did, but I do that everyday when I interact with humans"  
"That's another thing I wanted to ask. Your eyes are golden, not red. You drink animal blood according to Jacob, so that means you're not dangerous. But why do you do it? Refrain from what others might think is a part of your nature, that is."  
"Human life is valuable, Bella. I'm sure you agree with me." I nodded vehemently. "I don't want to be someone who kills. I'd rather be a protector of life than a destroyer. My very being goes against nature. I shouldn't exist."  
When he said the last part, my heart gave a painful squeeze. I couldn't imagine a world where Edward didn't exist. He was so purely good now that I got to know him, that I couldn't believe I actually thought he was like any of my other targets.

"And as for when you said I'm not dangerous, you're wrong about that, Bella. I am dangerous, and I am more dangerous to you than I am for anyone else." He said, looking as if he was trying to convey a very important message to me.  
"You can't be dangerous Edward. You're good. I can see that now. The way your family treats you; you can practically see the love emanating from their eyes." I told him forcefully. I may not have know him very long, but I knew that someone who puts others interests before their own couldn't be evil.  
Edward shook his head and smiled at me. "I guess I'll just have to show you then. Come on, we're going outside"  
"Just a second, I have to call my boss and tell him that you're not guilty. You make yourself at home. This might take a while." I went upstairs and called up Woodman. He picked up the on the first ring.  
"What do you have for me, Grey?" He asked. I wondered if this man ever slept. Whenever I called him it seemed like he'd been awake for hours.  
"Ask Cheney, boss. I sent him everything that I found." I could hear the start-up sound of a computer and waited while he started a video convo with Ben.  
After a few minutes Woodman spoke up. "Good work, Grey. It seems he's innocent after all. I'll get the paperwork done and inform the rest of the division. So when do you want me to send the jet to pick you up."  
I hesitated. Usually, the company gave some time off after a mission for the well-being of the agents, but I just went back to work after a day or two. I hadn't taken a vacation for five years, but there were a few things I needed to sort out before I left. I knew this was going to shock everyone in the department, let alone my boss.  
"I think I'm going to take some time off, sir, if you don't mind." I waited for his response. It took a whole minute for him to reply.  
"What's going on, Grey?" he asked worriedly, "You haven't taken a day off in five years, why now?"  
"Forks is close by sir, I need the closure I didn't get before." I said. It wasn't untrue, but I didn't need to tell him the main reason I wanted to stay behind was Edward.  
"That's my girl!" he said, and for some reason, I could tell he was smiling right now. "Good luck with that Grey. I'll give you as much time as you need. Call me when you want to come back, and I'll arrange for the plane, alright?"  
"Thank you, sir." I grinned.  
"And keep me updated...I wanna know if my adopted daughter is okay."  
I laughed at that and said "You got it, pops."  
I said goodbye to him and went back downstairs to see Edward reading my old battered copy of Wuthering Heights. He looked up at me and said, "I thought you'd be more of a Robert Ludlum fan than Emily Bronte."  
I laughed. "I have more than enough intrigue and adventure in my life, thank you very much, and reading is an escape from reality."  
"Hmm, I get your point." He said, "Now come, lets go."  
As soon as we reached the door however, the doorbell rang. Edward groaned while I opened the door.  
"Alice?" I asked, surprised.  
"Hey Bella! I just came to take my brother away so you could sleep or else you won't be able to go shopping with me later today." she said, giving me a puppy dog face that would put Jacob to shame.  
"Alice is right," Edward said, reluctantly, "You need your sleep, Bella. I'm sorry I kept you from it. And I'll keep this excited pixie away if you want to sleep in."  
I smiled at both of them and said, "Guys, I'm used to going three nights without any sleep, its no problem."  
"It's not good for your health, Bella." Alice said in a motherly fashion. "Now go to sleep, and call us when you're awake, okay?"  
"Fine." I huffed. Alice hugged me goodbye, while Edward took my hand and kissed my knuckles saying, in a very dapper manner, "Till tomorrow, milady."  
I giggled and gave a mock curtsy, "Till tomorrow then, my fair knight!"  
It was when they were both gone that I realized, this was the first time in 5 years I had genuinely laughed, let alone giggled.

When I woke up in the morning, my window was open, revealing another cloudy day in Seattle. The sun was already rising when I had gone to bed, for the first time in a very long time with a smile on my face. It was 12:30 pm now and I hurriedly got out of bed to take a shower. I called Alice as soon as I was ready, and she told me she'd be here within 10 minutes to pick me up. I grabbed a granola bar and ate it in three bites, and grabbed my coat. Alice honked the horn and I ran outside, locking the door behind me.

Alice got out of the car and hugged me, and Rosalie followed although she wasn't as enthusiastic as Alice.  
"So are you ready to hit the town, Bella?" Alice asked, excitedly.  
"Yes, Alice, I am," We got into the Porsche that was Alice's 'baby', as she called it, and drove to a nearby mall that was to Alice's specifications, which basically meant it had to have all her favourite designers.  
My job paid well, so I didn't object to Alice taking me to the Marc Jacobs outlet. After a few minutes of seeing Alice shop, I whispered to Rosalie, "Is she always like this when she shops?"  
Rosalie smiled and said, "She's worse. Edward told her to keep in line and not to tire you out, so she's behaving."  
"Looks like I'll have to thank Edward then." I smiled, and Rosalie looked at me with a knowing smirk on her face. "What?" I asked.  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just happy about the fact that you're head over heels in love with my brother." I stared at her incredulously, and said, "I am not!"  
"Alright, Bella, whatever you say." she replied, patting my head.  
At that moment, Alice dropped a pile of clothes in my arms and pointed towards the fitting room, looking like a General commanding her troops. Knowing that the repercussions of not following her orders would not be pleasant, I walked to the dressing room and began trying on clothes and separating them into piles based on Alice's and Rosalie's opinions. I ended up buying 4 shirts, 3 pairs of pants and also a dress at Alice's insistence.  
I was exhausted once by the time we had been to Gucci, Prada and Louis Vuitton, so we stopped at the food court so I could refuel.  
I got a burger and fries and sat down at a table with the first girls I had been shopping with since my mom died.  
"Is that any good?" Alice asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
"Yeah, want a bite?" I asked.  
"Eww! No thanks!" she replied, hastily. I smiled. I noticed I was doing that a lot lately.  
"So what's Edward doing today?" I asked, casually. "Hanging out with the boys?"  
Alice and Rose looked at each other, trying to figure out whether to tell me or not. "Oh come on guys!" I said exasperated. "Aren't we past all this?"  
"They're gone hunting." Rosalie replied, as if challenging me to accept it. "It's bear season."  
I almost choked on my burger when she said that. "Bears?" I asked, "Seriously?" They nodded, obviously amused .  
"To each, his own I guess."

Rosalie stared at me, unable to keep the shock off of her face. "You're not creeped out?"

I laughed at that and said, "Rosalie, I've seen people's heads chopped off in front of me, I've seen people burned alive and quite recently, I saw a drug dealer force cocaine up the nose of a four-year-old. I'm not that easily creeped out."

Alice looked at me as if she was about to cry, "That's horrible!" she whispered. Rosalie had a similar look on her face. "What happened to the child?"

"He died." I said, reliving the horror I had witnessed last month. "The amount of drugs were too much for his small body. He died of an overdose. There was nothing I could do."

Alice jumped up and hugged me tightly, "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Bella. It's not your fault."

I broke down there, in the mall food court with a hundred people looking at me wondering what was wrong with me. They probably thought my boyfriend broke up with me or something. I almost laughed at that thought. Me having a boyfriend, Ha!

I wiped my eyes on a paper napkin and gave Alice and Rose a watery smile.

"I'm fine." I said, "Let's go to Chanel, Alice." I knew shopping would take her attention off me. While we were walking to the store, she said, "You know why Edward moved to Seattle and opened up his own company?" I shook my head. I thought he'd always been here.

"A little while ago, Seattle's crime rate went really high. Edward wanted to help in some way. I think he was looking for redemption. He believes that our kind have lost our souls, but he wanted to give some sort of meaning to his existence."

I looked at Alice in awe. I never knew about Edward's beliefs.

"He started his company, intent on having a worldwide impact," she continued, "and at night, he roams around the streets saving people from the occasional vampire that dares to hunt within Seattle. Eventually, word spread about Seattle being a 'no hunting' zone. Except for the few rebellious ones of our kind, hardly anyone disturbs the peace here. And before they have the chance to do much damage, Edward weeds them out."

Rosalie nodded in agreement with Alice, and said, "That's why the both of you are so similar. You're both like, superheroes or something."

I shook my head. "What I do is nothing compared to what he does. I can't believe I was going to kill him!" I said, mortified.

Alice and Rose both laughed in unison, "Good thing he's bulletproof then."

"Yeah!" I said, laughing with them. The more I was got to know Edward Cullen, the more he amazed me. I also knew that eventually, I would have to leave Seattle and go back to my job, but right now, I just wanted to live in the moment.

A/N: reviewwwww!:)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to layla nightshade and melly1991 for reviewing. I had a new idea about a new story while watching 'The Brother Bloom.' PM me if u wanna know :)

and this is just a filler chapter to get Edward and Bella's realtionship going.

Review if you want me to keep going!

Disclaimer:not mine

Chapter 9:

By the end of my shopping trip with Rosalie and Alice, I felt as if I had run a marathon, and put a major dent in the Cullens' bank account. After the purchases at the first shop, Alice didn't let me pay for anything else.

"Bella, money is not an issue when you've got someone in the family that can predict changes in the stock-market."

"What do you mean, Alice?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, didn't Edward tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I can see the future." She said in a 'duh!' voice. I tripped over my own two feet when she said that.

"_What?"_ I asked, completely and utterly shocked, as Alice stabilised me by grabbing my elbow.

"Yeah. And Edward can read minds and Jasper can sense and influence peoples' emotions," she said as if it was the most natural and obvious thing in the world. "But for some reason, mine and Edward's powers don't work on you. Jazzy's does though. It's weird because its never happened before."

That made me feel a little better; knowing that Edward couldn't read my thoughts, because if he had, then he would know about how he was slowly making a place in my heart without even trying.

I opened my front door after saying goodbye to the shopping-crazed-pixie and Rose. It was dark inside and I dumped my bags unceremoniously onto the floor. I felt a pair of eyes on me, and I crouched down as if to tie my shoe lace, and tore off the gun I had attached to the underside of the console. I whirled around to face the intruder, pointing my gun at him, to see a pale, bronze-haired Adonis.

"Christ, Edward!" I shouted, trying to lower my heart rate. "What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that?"

He gave me a sweet smile, and said "Sorry, Bella. I just thought I'd see if you were okay after my sisters were through with you. Those two are a force to be reckoned with."

I lowered my gun, and strapped it back in place after putting the safety back on.

"Well as you can see, I survived. But just barely." I said jokingly. He chuckled and turned the lights on for me. Now that I could see him properly, I was surprised to see him dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt whose sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. I had never seen him wearing anything other than suits.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" He asked, suddenly looking nervous. I nodded reassuringly at him.

"I know you're working for me, and it's highly unprofessional of me to say this, but would you allow me to take you out to dinner sometime?"

I smiled at his formal tone, and replied, "Nothing would please me more, Edward."

He grinned at me, triumphant. "But first, you and I have a few things we need to talk about." I saw his smile slipping. "Don't worry! It's nothing bad...relax Eddie." I winked at him as he grimaced at the nickname.

"You didn't talk to Emmet by any chance?" I laughed at that.

"Nope, you can blame Rose for this one. She was telling me the story about how Emmet painted your old Volvo pink and wrote 'Eddie is gay' on it." I had to control myself from laughing in front of him, although I didn't exhibit such restrain in front of Rose.

Edward was scowling and I felt the urge to reach out and smooth the lines on his forehead, but I didn't want to invade his personal space.

"Why didn't you tell me about your 'gift'?" I asked. He looked at me, guiltily.

"I didn't want to freak you out. I'm guessing Alice told you."

"Edward, I don't want you to not tell me things, just because you think I'd get scared." I said, looking at him seriously, "You know more about me than anyone else. I think you should reciprocate."

"You're right, Bella. I'm sorry. I'm just afraid of losing you." He stroked my face with his hand, and gave me a look filled with longing and affection.

"There's no way you're getting rid of me that easily, mister." I said teasingly, breaking the tension.

"I forgot to ask you, do you still work for me? I mean, I know it was your cover but you can still work with me if you want."

"Would you like me to?"

"If it means I get to spend more time with you," he said, smiling mischeviously, "then yes, I do."

We talked a little after that and set our date for the next weekend. Before he left, Edward kissed my hand once again with a promise to see me tomorrow morning.

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face once again. I noticed it was becoming a bit of a habit.

Working with Edward was a very enjoyable experience. He worked deligently and I watched him send millions of dollars worth of aid to several countries in need. Everyday he came to pick me up in the morning, and dropped me off in the evening even though I had my own car. On the way we had turns asking eachother questions, and it was at these times that I got to unravel the inner workings of the man named Edward Cullen. I found out about how he was turned into a vampire by Carlisle, about his talent as a mind-reader and my immunity to his and Alice's powers. I also learned about the Volturi, the powerful, royal family and their guard which forced unwilling vampires to keep their existence a secret.

Edward seemed a bit reluctant to talk about them, so I didn't pushed him, but I stored the information for later. I could tell he was hiding something from me and I was going to get it out of him soon.

After I got back from work on Tuesday, Jacob called to see how I was doing. "How are things going with the bloodsucker?" he asked, and I could hear the worry in his voice.

I sighed, "First of all, his name is Edward, not bloodsucker, and second, he was innocent. He didn't do anything wrong. It was just a big misunderstanding."

"You have got to be kidding me!" he said in an exasperated voice, "You're on his side now?"

"Well, if you could call going on a date with him being on his side, then yes, I am." I spoke up defensively.

I heard something snap on the other end...It sounded like wood breaking under a heavy weight.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Before I could object, I heard the dial tone.

I greeted Jacob at the door. Unfortunately, he didn't bring any pie for me this time round. We went to the living room to talk.

"You can't date him, Bella." Jacob said firmly.

"How dare you tell me what to do, Jake?" I said, furious with him. I never took well to being told what to do. "Who do you think you are, my father?"

"Well someone has to do his job now that he's dead." he said, venomously. Before I could stop myself or even think about what I was doing, My hand shot out and punched him in the gut. He doubled over in pain while I clutched my hand. Damn, this guy had a hard stomach!

I finally realized what I had done and looked down at Jake in horror.

"Oh Jake! I'm so sorry!" I bent down to look at him. "It was a reflex. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Bells. You sure know how to pack a punch." he grimaced at me. "I'm sorry I said that. It was out of line...I was angry."

I told him I forgave him and got some ice for my hand before it starting swelling. "Sorry for hurting your hand." Jake said.

"No biggie. I've had worse."

Jacob sighed and looked at me cautiously. I tried telling him about Edward and his family, to ease some of his animosity towards them, but I could tell he wasn't convinced. He tried to tell me it was not a good idea to fraternize with vampires, but I was beyond reason. I knew what I was doing and I knew that Edward would never hurt me.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone! I realized I messed up my tenses in the last chapter, so sorry about that, and thanks to layla nightshade for pointing that out. I'm no good at writing anything in a caffeine deprived state:P Thanks to wendemyre and layla nightshade for reviewing!

Keep readin ppl! And press that review button for free virtual brownies!

And for all those ppl waiting for the volturi, they will make an appearance in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: everything belongs to stephenie meyer (and maybe brain if he succeeds in taking over the world;))

Chapter 10:

EPOV:

The week I spent with Bella was the best week of my existence. Everytime she walked past me or stirred the air with her hand, I felt the venom leave a fiery trail down my throat but I endured it just so I could be with her.

I was getting ready for my first date with her and was jittery as hell, when Emmet walked in the room and saw me fiddling with my shirt collar.

"Well, well. Never thought I'd see the day that Edward Cullen lost his cool," he said, grinning at me. Before I could do the honours, Rosalie's hand shot forward and hit him at the back of his head.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his head and pouting. "What was that for, babe?"

Rosalie sighed and said, "That's for bugging your brother who has his first date in a 114 years(A/N: he was 109 in NM, this is 5 years later). Cut him some slack."

I thanked Rose and went down to my car and drove to Bella's house. When I rang the doorbell, I heard her shout "Coming!" followed by a loud thump and a groan.

Before I could open the door using my mad breaking-and-entering skills, Bella opened the door, rubbing her head gently.

"Hello, love," I smiled at her, "Fell down the stairs again?" Bella's lack of coordination was a constant source of amusement for Emmet and he once asked her how she managed to be an agent for so long without killing herself by tripping over thin air. She claimed she hadn't had this problem for a very long time, and blamed me for dazzling her too much.

"Hello to you too, and I'm sorry but not all of us can have impeccable balance and inhuman grace." She practically growled at me when she said that, looking like an angry kitten with her nose all scrunched up. She looked stunning today in a midnight blue, silk dress.

I took her hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry, sweetheart. Shall we leave and commence our first date?" She nodded and I led her to the car.

"Where are we going, Edward?"

"It's a surprise."

"But I hate surprises!" I chuckled at that.

"I'm sure you're going to love this one, darling."

She looked at me, giving me a coy smile. "You're too self-assured for your own good, Cullen. Someone needs to deflate that enormous ego of yours."

I laughed. This was our usual form of bantering. She always claimed I was the proudest vampire she had ever met, and I always said she clearly underestimated herself while vehemently denying her previous claims.

I was taking her to my meadow, where I had spent the better part of the day arranging everything perfectly. She was so busy teasing me that she didn't even notice the direction in which I was driving. When we reached the dirt path that led to our destination, I could sense Bella's surprise as I opened her door and took her hand.

"Edward, where are we going? This is the middle of nowhere," she asked, confused.

"Bella, do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course I do. You know that."

"Then climb on my back, and I'll show you how I travel. We'll get there faster, and I don't want you to ruin your dress by splattering mud all over it."

She nodded and got onto my back. "Are you ready?" I asked her. I felt her nod and I took off.

BPOV:

Running with Edward was the most liberating and exhilarating experience of my life. I had never felt so free and laughed at the feel of my hair blowing in the wind. When Edward stopped, he reached back with one hand to stroke my face and asked, "How was it?"

I jumped off his back and hugged him and said, "You just gave me the best experience ever, Edward! It was so much fun! Can we do it again sometime?" He laughed at my enthusiasm and said he would take me wherever I wanted, using whatever form of transport I preferred.

He led me by the hand towards an opening in the canopy of trees. We stepped out into a circular meadow that was filled with wildflowers. The beauty of the place was indescribable, but it was what Edward had placed inside it that took my breath away. He had filled it with countless candles, and in the center was a grand baby piano and a picnic laid out for two.

I stared at him in shock. "Edward...this is...it's..." I blabbered, completely speechless.

He gave me a crooked grin and sat me down on the blanket.

"I thought you might appreciate the seclusion and would prefer it to a crowded restaurant." he said, opening the picnic basket and laying out what seemed like all of my favourite food. There was mushroom ravioli, a raspberry filled chocolate cake and a bottle of cold champagne.

"Its amazing, Edward. Everything is just perfect. How'd you get the piano here anyway?" I asked, my curiosity overpowering my awe.

"Vampire, remember?" he said, pointing at his chest.

"Like I could ever forget." I laughed.

The rest of the night was as amazing as the beginning. Edward played his composition for me while I ate, and told me about how I had inspired it. The night eventually came to an end, as all good things usually do. It wasn't until we were back in the car that Edward told me we were in Forks.

"Edward," I asked, chewing on my lip nervously, "Do you mind if we make one more stop?"

"Not at all, love. Where do you want to go?"

"My parents' house, please." I said, unable to meet his eyes. "I wanted to go but I don't want to do it alone. I'm scared Edward. I need you with me." I gave up the fight against my tears and let them fall freely.

Edward hugged me and said, "I'll be there whenever you want me to, Bella. You are my life now."

I nodded, and brushed my tears away. He was far better than I deserved.

We drove to my parents house in silence. When I got out of the car, Edward held my hand tightly. I walked up to the porch and used the key under the eave to open the door. Edward walked in after me, turning on the lights.

It was so cold, and seemed so empty despite the sheet-covered furniture that hadn't been moved an inch since my parents died. Tears started making their way down my face when I entered the living room. This was where my parents had died, their bodies lying cold and lifeless as their eyes stared up glassily.

Edward held me as I broke down sobbing into his chest. I thought I was ready for this, but I guess I was wrong. It still hurt like hell to be here, even after five years away.

EPOV:

"I wish I was there." Bella said, her voice cracking. "I wish I could know who killed them. That was why I started working as an agent, so that I could find out who did this to them and I thought that as soon as my training was finished, I'd hunt them down and kill them. But I never found them. Why didn't I find them, Edward?" She continued sobbing in my arms and I felt her pain ten-fold due to the guilt that it was my kind that had caused her this grief. I wanted to tell her but now was not the time. She needed to heal and I knew I would be there for her whenever she needed me.

"I don't know, Bella. But I swear to you, I will never let them hurt you." I vowed.

A/N: reviewww!:)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to layla nightshade and hexwitch for reviewing! Loads of chocolate fudge brownies for u guys:)

So as this story is going to be done soon, I wanted everyone's feedback as to which story I should write next. I've put up the poll on my profile, so please vote. All will be BxE. And here's the next chapter...its the longest one yet:) Please review!

Disclaimer: not mine...everything belongs to steph meyer.

Chapter 11:

BPOV

_~~~3 months later~~~~_

It's been three months since our first date. Three glorious months which might as well be the best months of my life. It was on our third date that we declared our love for each other; I had said the three words which I'd never thought would ever be uttered from my mouth, but Edward had changed me more than I could ever imagine. He had slowly chipped away the icy exterior that I had constructed around my heart and had resurrected the old Bella that I thought had been extinct for five years. The only darkness that tainted my time with Edward was the absence of Jacob. He had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to hang around when Edward was nearby, and it saddened me that I couldn't have my best friend and my boyfriend with me at the same time.

It was two weeks ago when Edward had proposed to me.

_Flashback:_

Edward was in my room with me at my house and we were arguing about how Pride and Prejudice compared to Wuthering heights.  
"Bella, come on. Heathcliff and Cathy were horrible people, and neither of them can be compared to Elizabeth and Darcy," Edward scoffed.  
"But the story's so good, Edward. It's amazing that despite their malicious personalities, they still fall in love," I pouted. "And Elizabeth and Darcy weren't without fault either."  
"Well, I agree with the last part. Look at the way Darcy proposed to Elizabeth. It was the most atrocious of proposals."  
"Oh yeah?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him, "Then how would you do it, if you were the one?"  
He recognized the challenge in my voice. "Well, first I would get down on one knee," he said, bending down on one knee and held me prisoner by his gaze.  
"Then I would take her hand," he said, taking my hand in his, "and I would say, "Bella, before you came into my life, I lived every monotonous day as if I was in purgatory. I fought against my nature and thought I was the most hideous kind of irredeemable monster, but then you showed me that I was more than that. I promise to love you for every day of my existence. Isabella Swan, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife." I had tears in my eyes, and was shocked as he removed a black, velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a brilliant diamond and topaz ring.  
"Edward?" I whispered.  
"What do you say, darling? Do you agree to be mine forever?" he said, smiling nervously.  
"Yes!" I screamed, "Of course!" He grinned and slipped the ring onto my finger. I jumped into his arms and kissed him, smiling the whole time...  
End flashback.

The ring sat on my finger, glimmering in the light. I was ecstatic that Edward and I were getting married. He had left the wedding date up to me, and Alice was helping me with the wedding plans. My cell phone ringing brought me out of my musings.  
It was Woodman. He was calling me up, asking me for some help on a case. I was with Edward at that time at his house, and was playing Call of Duty with Emmet. He was burying me, but I was putting up a good fight.

"I know you're on vacation right now, Grey," Woodman said, "but I thought this case might interest you."

I paused my game, and signaled everyone to be quiet. "What is it, boss?"

He paused, and said hesitantly, "There was a homicide up in Anchorage, Alaska. The killer's M.O. fits your parents' murderer's."

I froze. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes. Normally, I wouldn't assign you to a case that you had a personal interest in, but I understand your need to be on this one."

"Thank you, sir. When can I come?"

"Come to HQ first, then we'll decide what our plan of action is going to be." I hung up and looked at Edward who had a look of horror on his face.

"Bella, you can't go. Please don't do this," he begged.  
I looked at him, astonished. Edward had never tried to take away my will in anything. On the contrary, he always asked what I wanted to do rather than force his ideas on me. "Why, Edward?" I asked, coldly.

He ran a hand through his hair, and said, "Bella, there's something I didn't tell you. I didn't think it would do any good, and that it would just cause you unnecessary pain." I waited for him to continue, my hands clenched in tight fists. I didn't like where this was going. "The people that killed your parents aren't human, they're vampires."

My breath caught in my throat when he said that.

"And they're not just any vampires, they're Jane and Alec from the Volturi," he said, his eyes begging me to forgive him.  
I closed my eyes tightly, fighting the tears that threatened to overflow at any minute. I was hurt by the fact that Edward didn't tell me this, even more so than the fact that I had no chance to kill these people and avenge my parents' death.

"You lied to me," I whispered. I looked around at the rest of the Cullens in the room. None of them looked surprised by the news, only worried that I was going to go to fight a battle that I would surely die in."You all knew," I accused. "Even you, Alice?" she nodded, solemnly.  
"I was the one that found out, Bella," she said, "Please don't be mad. We were just trying to protect you."  
"Screw the protecting me crap, Alice! Dammit, you're supposed to be my friend!" I looked at Edward, who had a tortured expression on his face. "And you, Edward. You're supposed to my fiance! I trusted you. I told you things that I haven't ever told anyone, not even Jake."  
"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so so sorry,sweetheart. Please forgive me." I knew I was powerless when he unleashed the full power of his eyes on me, but I ran out of the house anyway. I needed to be alone with my thoughts.

EPOV:

I watched Bella run away from me to her car, and I went to follow her but Alice stopped me. "Let her go now, Edward. Give her some time, but go outside her house to make sure she doesn't leave for HQ. These our human blood drinking vampires, and Bella smells too edible for her own good."

I nodded and ran after Bella, being careful that she didn't see me. She didn't stop at her house, but kept driving on towards Forks. I expected her to stop at her parents' house but instead, she kept on driving towards La Push. I was severely tempted to go after her, but I couldn't break the treaty, so instead I sat on a tree that was high enough for me to see her park her car in front of the beach, and walk over to a tree which had its roots sticking out grotesquely. Seeing her so broken like this pained me to no end. It was pure agony to sit there seeing her crying her eyes out but being unable to comfort her since I was the cause of her suffering.

I sat there looking at her for a full ten minutes when I saw her mutt of a friend Jacob Black make his way down the beach. I could hear his thoughts and heard their conversation through them.

"Bella?" he said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Bella raised her head and looked at him through her tears. "Hey, Jake. It's nothing. I just needed a while to think."

He sat down next to her and wiped away her tears away with his thumb . "What happened?" he asked, wondering whether I was responsible for this.

"I was so stupid, Jake." Bella said, getting off the log in her agitated state. "I can't believe I didn't see this before. As soon as I found out vampires did exist, I should have put two and two together."

"Bells, you aren't making any sense. Calm down."

"It was vampires that killed Charlie and Renee. I read the coroner's report. I know what it said. God, I feel like such an idiot!" she said, incredibly enraged. I could tell her anger was now directed inwards. Jacob was shocked as well.

"Who was it? Was it the Cullens?"

Bella hit Jake behind the head, and said, "No, you moron! They didn't have anything to do with it. They weren't even in Forks at that time." It was when Bella hit him that Jacob saw her engagement ring. Bella noticed him looking at it and moved her hand away.  
"You're engaged to the leech?" Jacob shouted. Bella didn't answer. "Do you have any idea what you're doing Bella? Are you insane?"

"I know what it means, Jacob, I'm not a complete dunce," she said simply.

"You're going to let him turn you into one of them?"

"Edward's not in favour of it, but Carlisle agrees with me that it has to be done if we want to be together."

Jacob was staring at her, incredulous. His thoughts were, obviously, about how he would kill me if I turned Bella into a horrible creature like myself. I agreed with him, but Bella had been adamant about her change, and I couldn't convince her to drop the idea.

Jacob got up and said, "Don't look me up when you've turned into my worst enemy."  
I saw the hurt flash in Bella's eyes and resisted the urge to run over and rip the mongrel's throat out. "Please don't say that Jake. You're my best friend. I need you." She reached over and touched his arm, but he jerked it away.

"Tell me if you need any help in killing the other leeches that killed your mom and dad, but if you've decided your fate, then don't ever contact me again after that," he walked away from Bella and ran back to his house. I saw Bella get back in her car and followed her to Forks, where she had to stop as she was crying so hard. I couldn't stop myself anymore, and opened the door to her car and enveloped her in my arms.

Bella held on to me tightly and continued sobbing. "Sorry, sweetheart." I said, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"S'okay." she replied. "I need to ask you for something Edward."

"Whatever you want, love. You know I can't refuse you anything."  
"I need you to change me now," she pleaded. "I need to kill them, and I can't do it while I'm human."

"Bella, you can't kill them. Jane and Alec are two of the most powerful offensive tools the Volturi have. They can cripple you with their talents, and that's if you actually get to them. Picking a fight with the Volturi isn't wise. And even if I change you now, you won't be ready to fight in such a short time. It's a death trap to even go to Volterra."

Bella shook her head. "I'll be immune to their talents Edward. I am to yours and Alice's so I bet I am to theirs as well and as for the fighting part, I'll wait long enough to learn how to fight once I'm turned."

"And how do you propose to get to Jane and Alec?" I asked.  
"Oh that's easy," she said, smiling coldly, "I'll pretend to join the Volturi. Infiltrate and eliminate, darling."

That was the only time I saw Anya Grey, the secret agent that had killed 892 people, instead of my Bella Swan, and I had to admit, she could be extremely scary when she wanted to.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Press that review button if you want me to keep writin ppl! thanks to layla nightshade and maira for reviewing.

More reviews=faster updates:)

Disclaimer: not mine.

Chapter 12:

I opened my eyes slowly, realizing that I was in my room and had slept for longer than usual. I got out of bed and groaned, clutching my head.

"Asprin?" the smooth voice of my soon-to-be-husband said. I looked up, surprised to see him standing there with a glass of water and the pills in his hands. I took them gratefully, and asked Edward what had happened last night. The last thing I remembered was crying in his arms while we were in Forks.

"I brought you back home after you fell asleep." he said, grimly. "You were quite emotionally exhausted so I thought I'd better bring you back home to rest without waking you up."

"Thank you," I said, smiling at him and cupping his face with my hand. "You're my favourite fiance, you know."

His lips turned up into a heartbreaking grin, and said, "Do you have any other fiances I don't know about, love?"

I laughed and shook my head, glad to be rid of the tension.

"I need a human minute." He nodded and I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into a fresh pair of clothes since I was still in the ones from yesterday.

I went back to the room and asked Edward if we could go to his house as I needed to speak with Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie.

"Alright," he replied, "I called Carlisle and Esme as well. I thought you might need to talk to Carlisle. They're probably already here."

"Thanks, Edward. Now come on, let's go." He laughed at my enthusiasm and we made our way back to Edward's home. They were all waiting there, of course. Esme hugged me and Carlisle shook my hand.

"I'm guessing Alice has told you everything by now?" I asked. Carlisle nodded and I continued. "So we all know I can't fight Jane and Alec while staying human, and also that I have to do it alone since Aro won't be able to read my thoughts. The thing is, to get to the twins, I need to become part of the Volturi as soon as I'm turned and am able to fight. From what Edward's told me about Aro, he will want me in his guard because of my gift."

Everyone except Edward looked at me in astonishment.

"Bella, it's too dangerous," Esme said, "You might get hurt."

"Esme's right, Bella," Carlisle spoke up, "Its a suicide mission."

I sighed and looked at the people who had become my new family, and said, "I know you all are worried about my safety, and that both Edward and Rosalie are against my change, but I have to do this." I turned to look at Edward, "I don't believe that you are without a soul, Edward and I've never really been the mothering kind, Rose," I said to Rosalie, "All I want is to be with Edward forever, and to avenge my parents' death."

Edward spun me around to face him, "And what about the thirst, Bella? Not to mention the agonizing pain of the change."

I swallowed hard. I wasn't looking forward to the pain either, but I would bear what I had to. "It'll be fine, Edward. I'll be fine." I said, stroking his cheek to get him to calm down. The fury was plain on his face.

"Alright, Bella," Carlisle said, "If you've determined that this is what you want, then we'll support you."

I smiled at Carlisle and said, "Thank you, Carlisle. So where should we do this?"

"We can do it here if you like, but in the interest of remaining inconspicuous, I suggest we do it in Forks. Our house there is in a more secluded location."

"Well, let's go to Forks then." I grabbed Edward's hand and we all walked outside. Once I was in the car with Edward, I said, "Just spit it out, Edward."

"Please, Bella, don't go through with this. I want you to live a happy human life, not be damned to an eternity of night."

I laughed at that, bitterly. "Edward, when has my life been normal? My parents' were killed by vampires when I was just eighteen years old. Then I started working as an assasin not long after, and not to mention I have a werewolf as a best friend and a vampire for a fiance. I am one extremely screwed up individual. I gave up on normality a long time ago."

He sighed and took my warm hand in his cold one, and said, "I just hate the thought of you being in pain, and also the fact that you want to walk into a city full of gifted vampires that could easily kill you."

"First of all, Eddie dearest, I can handle the pain. It's no biggie, and second, I've battled enough drug lords and weapon dealers to know how to take care of myself. And I have all of you to teach me."

We reached the Cullens' home within the next five minutes, and I was taken to Edward's old room to be changed. Everyone was there was as I laid down on the black leather couch and Edward sat beside me holding my hand, "I love you," he whispered.

"Not as much as I love you," I said.

"Carlisle," Edward said, "I think I can do it."

"What?" I looked at Edward in shock, "You'll do it?" I couldn't stop the smile that stretched my face.

"If you're not averse to it, love, then yes, I can."

"Of course I want you to do it." He smiled and kissed my wrist once, and then pierced it with his sharp, venom-coated teeth. I felt the fire spreading to my fingers and up my arms. I closed my eyes and willed myself not to scream. I felt Edward bite my neck and my other wrist and ankles as well. By now my entire body was in such excruciating pain that I couldn't stop the screams. I felt as if I had acid running through my veins and it had set each and every nerve in my body on fire.

"I'm sorry, love," I heard Edward whispering in my ear. "It'll be over soon."

I burned for three extremely long days, but eventually, I noticed the fire receding from my fingertips and my toes, and finally from the rest of my body except in my heart. I could feel my heartbeat increasing as the heat there intensified, and then stopped completely.

EPOV:

Watching Bella as she writhed in agony was as hard as I thought it would be, and I wished I had somehow been able to convince her against the change, but my Bella was too stubborn for her own good.

I turned to Alice and asked, "How much longer?"

She smiled at me and thought, _five more minutes. She's going to be so beautiful._

"She always was," I said.

Everyone waited as Bella's heart fluttered it's last, and I got up to stand beside her, letting go of her hand which I had been holding all this time.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I asked.

She opened her once brown, now red, eyes and looked at me while getting up from the couch.

"Edward," she said in her new voice. She raised a hand to her throat and stared at me with wide eyes. "Well that'll take some getting used to." She chuckled and pulled me into a hug, kissing me enthusiastically.

"Thank you," she whispered. I nodded my head and saw her looking at the rest of the family. Jasper was looking at her with a puzzled look on his face, thinking about how she was controlling her emotions so soon after the change. I smiled smugly. I always knew she was special. Now was the time for everyone else to find out as well.

Alice brought a mirror from her room and held it up at Bella. "So what do you think, Bella? Like your new look?" she said, sounding like a talk-show host of a makeover show.

Bella stared at herself in the mirror, touching her face. "The eyes?" she asked.

"They'll take a while to lighten," I said, "They'll turn amber and then gold as you continue to feed on animals. Would you like to go hunting, love? The burning in your throat must be getting a tad uncomfortable."

"Just a little. Its not completely unbearable, though."

We all stared at her in astonishment. I composed myself and asked, "Well, do you want to go running then? I'm sure you'll love it. It's even more of a liberating experience when you're doing it yourself, and we could hunt after."

She nodded and I jumped out the window, whilst Bella hesitated for a split-second, and then jumped after me, angling her legs and bracing herself for the impact. She grinned at me, took my hand and started running.

"Don't wreck the dress, Bella!" we heard Alice shouting after us, "It's Valentino Haute- Couture!"

Both of us laughed but continued running, revelling in the feeling of running so freely.


	13. AN

**A/N: Hello everyone...sorry, I hate these chapter long author's notes as well but I need your feedback as to which story I should write next. I've put up a poll on my profile so please vote. Here are the more elaborate summaries:**

**1)Bella is jacob black's(a notorious drug lord's) girlfriend. After suffering abuse at his hand and watching him kill people, she has had enough and decides to testify against him. Edward is a CIA agent who has to protect Bella when she is in the witness protection program. AH/ Rated T for mild violence and language.**

**2) Edward saves five-year-old Bella when her parents' are killed by a bear while hunting. Rosalie and Emmet adopt Bella and raise her as their own, as Bella grows up and emulates Emmet's pranking abilities, hilarity ensues. An eventual romance, but begins as a funny story:) Canon vampires, Bella is human.**

**3) Edward and Emmet are the Cullen brothers, the most infamous con-men in America. Edward is tired of living this way and wants out, especially when he meets Bella, his soulmate. He agrees to one last con with Emmet, and Bella wants to be a part of it. AH**

**Vote people!**

**caffeineaddict90**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: hey everyone! here's the new chapter (finally! i know) Sorry I didn't update earlier because I wasn't feeling well, and I apologize for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes coz i'm too tired to check.

Anyhoo, got another idea for a story, which I have added to the poll. Here's the summary: Edward is the head of an organized crime ring which deals with drugs. He is one of the most ruthless and cold-hearted people you'll ever meet, but also the best at his job. He is feared by everyone, even his own parents. What happens when Bella Swan witnesses him killing someone and he kidnaps her, intent on killing her? Will the fiery, headstrong Bella be able change Edward? AH, rated T. Dark Edward, but a few humorous situations.

Thanks to layla nightshade, princessjustine, isabellalong2468 and michelemybella for reviewing! U guys so totally rock! Make sure to vote on the poll.

Disclaimer: not mine.

Chapter 13:

BPOV:

_3 weeks later_

Everyday I spent with Edward as a vampire made me learn new things. For instance, my aversion to blood in my past life seemed to have translated into an aversion for human blood in this life, so I wasn't your usual hunger-crazed newborn. I could easily interact with humans except for the fact that I had to disguise my red eyes, which had now faded to a dull amber as I continued to feed on animal blood. My klutziness was now a thing of the past, and my new found speed was the second best thing about being a vampire.

The best thing however, was being with Edward. Esme had restored an old cottage close to the Cullen house for us. She knew how hard it was for Edward not to be able to block out everyone's thoughts, so she gave us the best gift; privacy. Alice had thrown herself into wedding planning along with Rose and Esme, while I trained with the boys. I had the fighting basics down within the first few days, but I needed more than that to take on Jane and Alec, so Carlsile invited their friends from Denali to help me out.

The Denali coven was almost as big as the Cullen family. There were the three sisters Tanya, Kate and Irina, and the former member of the Volturi, Eleazar and his mate, Carmen. They arrived on the day that I had, for the first time, been able to defeat Jasper when we were fighting during training. Edward, Jasper, Emmet and Carlsile were with me in the clearing that the family played baseball in.

The other ladies of the house were choosing flowers for the wedding. As soon as we heard a car drive through the path which led to the Cullen's house, we stopped wrestling around and hurried back to greet them. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. From what I had learned from Alice and Rose, Tanya had set her eyes on Edward a long time ago and despite Edward rejecting her numerous times, she had still persevered.

As soon as I saw Tanya, I felt my heart drop into my stomach. She was gorgeous, with her strawberry blonde hair and perfect skin. How was I supposed to compete with that? But then I remembered who I was. I was the one that Edward had fallen in love with. I was the one that he had propsed to with his mother's ring, and I was the one that he had decided to spend eternity with. I smiled at that, and walked forward to greet Tanya and her family.

"Tanya, meet Bella," Edward said, holding me to his side proudly, "my mate." I smiled at Tanya and extended a hand to shake hers, but to my surprise, she pulled me into a hug.

"It's lovely to meet you Bella," she said, smiling at me nicely. "I was anxious to see the person that had captured Edward's heart so completely."

I was surprised that she was being so nice, since I was expecting her to hate me for getting Edward while she couldn't.

"It's lovely to meet you too, Tanya," I said, "and trust me, I had no hand in getting this man to fall for me. Imagine, here I was, a human trying to kill a vampire, only to find out he was innocent of the crime he was being implicated with and that he had fallen in love with me. It was a rather ironic situation."

Everyone laughed at that, and we all went inside where further introductions were made. I really liked the Denali family, despite my earlier reservations. They were all unfailingly polite, and extremely helpful.

"I can see what you were saying, Carlsile," Eleazar said, "Her ability is quite powerful. It is a shield of sorts, and I have a feeling that we've only just touched the surface. She's blocking me right now so I can't tell for sure, but I think that along with being a mental shield, she can be a physical one as well."

I looked at Eleazar in astonishment. So I could have a physical shield as well, along with a mental one? This just kept getting better and better.

"I think Kate might be able to help her," Edward said, turning to Kate. She nodded and came forward. I was guessing Kate had some kind of ability, but I didn't know what.

"Hold out your hand, Bella," she said. I extended my hand and touched hers. "Did you feel that?"

I shook my head, "Was I supposed to?"

"What about now?" she had her teeth clenched together like she was concentrating very hard. I shook mu head again, confused.

"She's a shield alright," Kate said, smiling at me. "That should have shocked your arm off, Bella, but your ability is very strong. You didn't feel anything even when I had it on the highest setting."

Edward grinned at me, and kissed me sweetly, whispering in my ear, "Told you you were special." Everyone laughed at that and proceeded to wonder about how they could trigger my physical shield. I took that time to talk to Eleazar privately. We went back to the clearing, while everyone else stayed in the house. They all understood the need to keep our talk private, so that if somehow Aro got word of our exploits, he wouldn't be able to tell what my motives were fro joining the Volturi,

"Bella," Eleazar sighed, "Carlisle told me about your plan, and I have to warn you dear. What you're about to do is extremely dangerous. I know you have a vendetta against Jane and Alec, but would you risk your entire family's well-being because of it?"

"I understand the risks, Eleazar, which is why I'm going alone. I need to do this. My parents died because those vicious monsters couldn't control their thirst. I need your help, if you're willing."

"I will help you in any way that I can, Bella. What do you need to know?"

"I need to know the layout of the castle in Volterra," I said, gratefully. " I also need to know where Jane and Alec's rooms are and everything else that you think might be helpful, especially about the ancient ones."

He nodded, and said, "I'll draw the layout for you inside, as for the ancient ones, there are three; Aro, Marcus and Caius. Besides Aro, Marcus has the ability to test bonds between people. In the guard, there are a few others who you need to be aware of. Felix is extremely strong, Demetri is a tracker of astounding precision, Chelsea can strengthen and weaken bonds between people, and Renata is a physical shield that protects Aro in fights."

"Is there any chance that they might find a way through my shield?" I asked, anxiously.

"I doubt it. Since you became a vampire, Jasper's power doesn't affect you either, which means you're safe from the gifted ones. Physically, you need to be able to fight well, Bella, or you don't stand a chance."

"I know, Eleazar. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile, "But there is one thing you should know. Aro is ruthless. He killed Marcus' mate, Didyme, to ensure Marcus remained with the Volturi. You will need to be on your guard the entire time, and you have to be _completely _certain that you don't let them know about the Cullen's involvement in this or else, Aro will not spare them."

I nodded and we went back inside. I sat next to Edward and took his hand in mine. He looked at me anxiously. I could tell he heard everything through Eleazar's thoughts and was worried about me.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" he asked, "I don't like the idea of you going in their alone. What if Aro finds out about your intentions?"

"He won't Edward," I said, trying to appease him, "I'll be careful, and I'll be back before you even have the time to miss me."

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed each one of my knuckles sweetly. "You must. I cannot live without you Bella, I refuse to."

Before I could reply, Kate spoke up, "Bella, we have a way to test your physical shield, or rather to make it apparent."

"Alright," I said, excited to be discovering something new. "What's the plan?"

"The only way you'll be able to stop a physical attack is if you feel physically threatened," she said, "But for a stronger incentive, we're going to attack Edward, and you have to stop us." I growled at her. I didn't like the sound of this.

"Let's try it outside," Alice said, getting off the couch, "We wouldn't want to break Esme's antique table." Esme looked at Alice appreciatively and we all went outside.

Edward kissed my hand once again and walked to the other side of the clearing.

"Now Bella," Kate said, "Emmet is going to attack Edward, and you have to stop him. Edward can't run, and you can't step in front of him,okay?"

"I don't like this, Kate," I said with a sigh, "But if it helps, then fine."

Emmet then ran towards Edward at top speed, and I tried to protect Edward but I couldn't. It continued like this for five more tries, until finally, I was able to stop Emmet. I was concentrating really hard on my shield, thinking about how much I needed to protect Edward and the multitude of ways that Emmet could hurt him. That did it. Emmet collided with a seemingly solid wall and was thrown back several feet.

"Good job, Bella!" Kate exclaimed. Edward was looking at me lovingly and gave me the thumbs-up sign. We continued testing my shield, seeing if I could shield myself as well as other people, and also if I could remove the shield from myself completely.

It took us a week to get it all done, and now I was prepared for my meeting with the vampire royalty.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: here's the new chap! hope u all like it! thank u for the reviews and voting on my poll. I'm going to keep it open till I finish this story, so keep voting.

Press that review button ppl, I really wanna know what u think about the twist in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine. The places and names used in this story are all fictional.

Chapter 14:

BPOV:

They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but I think that "they" (whoever they were) were dead wrong. Because right now, I felt as if someone had ripped my dead heart open and seared it with a red, hot poker. I was at the airport carrying my ticket to Rome, Italy, along with my passport in one hand and my luggage in the other. I waved goodbye to Edward and my new family, seeing the pain in Edward's eyes reflected in my own. I knew it was going to be tough to leave him, and I knew it was just as hard for him to see me go, especially when I was going to do something he considered dangerous. I made my way through the metal detectors and on to passport control, looking at Edward one last time, wistfully, and went to the waiting room once my baggage was checked in. After waiting for a few more minutes, I heard the boarding announcement for my flight and went to sit in the first-class seat that Edward had booked for me under one of my pseudonyms, Izzy Grey, using cash, of course.

The flight was terribly long, and although I didn't get tired, I did get incredibly bored. None of the movies held my interest so I stared out into the darkness through my window. My plan to become one of the Volturi was flawless. There was no margin for error, and I knew I would be able to sail through everything without a hitch.

I landed at the airport in Rome and bought a Mercedes CLS 550 with the large amount of cash I mad brought with me. It was a fast car but not too conspicuous, which was perfect for me. I reached Volterra in a few hours and checked into a hotel called "De Luna Italia" and washed up before calling Edward.

"Bella," he sighed in relief when he picked up.

"Hey" I said, smiling, "Miss me already?"

"You have no idea," he chuckled. "Is everything okay. Have you checked into a hotel?"

I replied in the affirmative and told him the name of the hotel I was in.

"Edward, I need you to promise me something," I said, hesitantly.

"What, Bella?"

"Promise me, first."

"Alright, I promise. Now tell me, Bella. You're making me nervous."

"If something happens to me, I don't want you to come here. If you don't hear from me or if you find out somehow that I'm dead, I don't want you to put yourself at risk. Got it?"

"No, Bella," he said in an icy voice, and I knew how his eyes would go hard, glittering like shiny onyx, and his jaw would tighten in anger when he said this. "There is no way in hell I am going to let anything happen to you, and there is no way I'm just going to stand by doing nothing if someone kills you. Anyone who tries to hurt you won't see the next sunrise, trust me on that."

"Stop being so melodramatic, Edward," I said, frustrated at his tone. "This is just a hypothetical case, but either way, you promised."

Edward laughed darkly at that, and said, "Promises can be broken, love, and I'm not living in a world where you don't exist. It's not humanly, or should I say, vampiricly, possible."(A/N dunno if that's a real word or not:P)

I was not only infuriated by his words, but was chilled to the bone at his confession that he refused to live without me. "Edward Cullen, you listen to me and you listen good. You will do nothing that involves ending your life, or endangering it just because my moronic acts have gotten me into trouble."

"If you don't want that, Bella, then come back," he said, a challenge in his tone. "That's all there is to it. We'll find another way to get to Jane and Alec."

"No, Edward," I said, firmly. "That's not happening. I have to go now. I'll update you when I get any news."

"Fine, Bella. I love you, sweetheart. Stay safe," he said in a soft voice.

"I love you, too. More than you'll ever know."

I hung up and walked out of the hotel into the street that led to the 'enemy's lair' as I thought of it. I jumped into the underground passage and made my way to what Eleazar told me was the reception area. I entered the room and noticed the generic, fluorescent lights with distaste, and went to the human receptionist, Gianna, and asked her to see Aro. She nodded and picked up the phone and spoke to someone in rapid Italian.

"Take a seat madame," she said. "Felix will be with you shortly."

I nodded and a few minutes later, a man almost as big as Emmet made his way over to me. I nodded 'hello' to him and asked him to take me to the ancient ones.

"What do you want with us anyway, squirt?" he said, a playful grin on his face.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, you brute of a vamp." He laughed heartily at that and led me to a cavernous room, in the middle of which sat the three heartless monsters that ruled our world. Felix left me standing in front of them and walked back to where a few other vampires stood, swathed in grey cloaks.

"Welcome to Volterra, my friend," the man called Aro said. "How may we be of service to you?"

I bowed at him respectfully and said, "I have come from North America, and wish to be part of your guard. I have heard about how you uphold the law for our kind and I want to be a part of that as well. If you will allow me, that is."

He smiled creepily and got off his throne and walked towards me. "Very well, my dear," he said, touching my hand to read my thoughts. Shock crossed his face and he looked at me questioningly.

"I'm a mental shield," I said, forcing a smile on my face. "I thought you might find my power useful."

His face took on a look that you would probably see on a collector's face as he had just found his greatest treasure. "You were right! Now what, may I ask, is your name?"

"Izzy," I said. "Izzy Grey."

"Ahh lovely!" he motioned to Felix, "Felix, take Izzy to one of the unoccupied rooms, please, and we'll introduce her to everyone else later."

I followed him along a dimly lit passage and along a series of doors. My new room was the sixth door on the left. Surprisingly, according to the map Eleazar had made for me, Jane's room was the one across from mine, with Alec's three doors down from hers. I thanked Felix and went to my room, locking it from the inside. It was luxuriously furnished with an oak wood, king-sized, four poster bed, a dresser, an enormous walk in closet. There was also a writing desk, with stationary laid on it neatly, an en suite bathroom and a window with a wonderful view of the city. The bedding and curtains were thick, dark, red velvet with black edges and had an overall gothic feel. Despite the obvious lavishness, I didn't like this room. I was used to the light colours the Cullens used to furnish all of their houses, but my stay here was temporary, so I decided that it didn't really matter.

I messaged Edward that I was in the castle and comfortably settled in, when someone knocked on my door to deliver my bags which I had left in the reception.

After I had unpacked and explored the room a bit, Felix knocked on my door and I followed him back to the room where the rest of the Volturi guard was convened with their leader. Most of the figures were wearing grey cloaks, and I instantly recognized Jane and Alec from the darker hue of their clothing. Jane, I had to admit, was beautiful despite the superior look on her face. Alec, I imagined was of a more serious disposition, while Jane looked like a petulant child.

Aro, Caius and Marcus rose from their thrones and it was there that I pledged my allegiance to the three vile monsters. I felt the bile rise in my throat and felt like I had just signed a deal with the devil when I was given the cloak with the Volturi crest on it, and put it on trying to rearrange my features to look proud instead of repulsed.

"Welcome to the family, Izzy," Aro said, grinning fanatically. I forced a smile on my face and thanked him. Thank God for all my training on keeping my emotions in check.

"Well, I guess it's time to make introductions," he said, turning around and pointing to everyone, calling out their names. "Meet Jane, Alec, Demetri, Chelsea, Heidi, Afton, Corin, Renata and last but not least, Benjamin."

My breath caught as he said the last name, and I looked at Benjamin, pleading him with my eyes not to say anything. If Aro read his mind, he would find out everything. Benjamin looked just as shocked as I was, but composed himself within a split-second. I thanked Aro and said hello to everyone in the guard and went back to my room. I waited for the knock that I was sure was coming, and within 15 seconds, it came. I opened the door and let Benjamin in.

"Grey?" Benjamin asked once he was inside.

"Yes," I nodded. "Benjamin, how did you...I mean...you, a vampire? I thought you died in that mission in Egypt four years ago. One day you're my combat trainer/agent and now you're a vamp?"

He nodded his head mournfully, and said, "I was changed by a man named Amun for my talent while I was in Egypt. I can't believe you're here though, Grey. What happened to you? I can see you're still quite new to this life."

"Your story first Benjamin." I trusted him explicitly, but I needed to keep my thoughts a secret from Aro. "How'd you end up with the Volturi?"

His face became a bitter mask, and he said, "They killed my mate, Tia. I'm here for revenge."

"Who did it?" I asked, pitying the man that was just a shadow of his former self.

"Jane," he said, his expression filled with hatred. "She thought it would be fun to torture Tia and then kill her. It was just a game for her. I wasn't there to prevent my Tia's death as I was trying to convince Amun to let me go my own way in Egypt, but a friend of mine, Garrett, was there and he told me what happened."

"I'm so sorry, Benjamin," I said. "But how are you keeping your thoughts from Aro?"

"I just avoid touching him. I always wear gloves and keep my cloak on at all times. He doesn't try hard because he thinks I'm too precious to lose."

"So what's your power?" I asked.

"I can control the elements; earth, fire, water and wind."

"Well, Benjamin," I said, giving him a conspiratorial smile, "looks like both of us have a similar goal."

He looked at me, confused. "Jane and Alec killed my parents. I, too, am here for revenge."

He was shocked at first, but then smiled at me, extending his hand to shake mine. "Partners in crime?" he said.

I shook his hand, and said, "Partners in crime, and in revenge."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay guys, only 1 review for the last chapter? seriously? c'mon ppl! press that review button if u want me to keep going. Thanks to layla nightshade for reviewing.

Disclaimer: not mine.

Chapter 16:

BPOV:

After listening to Benjamin's story, I told him mine. I told him about my mission, the Cullens, finding out about Jane and Alec and my change. He was astounded by our veggie diet and wanted to try it himself.

"What will you do while you're here, Bella? The Volturi feed on humans."

"I'm going to drink donated human blood," I said, marvelling at the irony of how I had offered Edward the same not so long ago. "Carlisle got me a few bags that I have with me." I had drank one bag at my hotel so my eyes were bright red instead of dull amber.

"But what will you do when Aro brings in the humans to feed on? Will you not be severely tempted?"

"I'll just say I prefer the thrill of catching my own prey, and as far as temptation is concerned, I don't desire human blood like the rest of you. So I'm not worried about that."

He nodded and left my room, saying he had some things to take care of. I had factored Benjamin into all my plans now, and realized his help would be of great value and had also decided to shield him mentally from Aro.

My plan was to befriend Jane and Alec in a way. I would get to know them, and get them to trust me, and when there was an opportunity that I could get them away from the rest of the members, Benjamin and I would kill them without anyone knowing it was us. He would kill Jane while I would finish off Alec. Once we were done, we would quickly return to the castle in Volterra and sit there pretending like we just came back from hunting in a nearby town and were devastated by our friends' sudden disappearance.

It was as I was leaving my room to go to the main hall the next day, that I met Jane and talked to her face-to-face for the first time. I closed the door to my room and turned around to see her looking at me with a contemplative look on her face. I smiled at her, and extended my hand.

"Hello, Jane," I said, pleasantly. "How are you."

"I am well," she said, shaking my hand once and dropping it. "Do you mind if I try something on you?"

I knew she was talking about her talent and I shook my head. She looked at me expectantly and I could see her straining to use her power on me, but I remained unaffected. She stomped her foot in frustration. I smiled at her and said, "Forget about it, Jane. Now what do you say we go over to meet Aro."

"Alright," she said, still upset over her failure. "But just so you know, you're the first one who was able to do that."

I laughed and said, "Relax Jane. I know how powerful you are. Anyone who can incapacitate a fully grown vampire without moving a finger has my respect." I flattered her, and as Eleazar had said, it worked. She smiled at me appreciatively.

"You know," I continued, "I heard about you before I even came here. I was quite anxious to meet you," I said.

"Really?" she asked, acting like the sixteen-year-old she was when she was changed.

"Yes. Now tell me, what do you think about a shopping expedition to Milan? I've heard they have some amazing stuff there during fashion week." According to Eleazar, she was a shopaholic, and a sure way to make her trust me was for me to buy her $5000 boots. I didn't mind. Edward had even created an off-shore account for me under my pseudonym that could not be traced back to the Cullens or Forks in any way.

"That would be amazing, Izzy." she said, an excited look on her face.

"Great." I said, as we walked through the ornate doors of the hall.

"Ah!" Aro exclaimed as he saw both Jane and I enter. "My precious Jane and Izzy! How wonderful to see you two together. I suppose you are becoming fast friends?" I cringed at that internally, but nodded to Aro with a pleasant smile on my face. I saw Benjamin standing at Aro's right side, along with Alec, Demetri and Felix. Marcus and Caius weren't there for some reason. I went to stand beside Benjamin, and Jane beside Alec.

"Now, my dear ones," said Creeper McCreeperson (Aro). "Today we have received news about a nomad in South America that has exposed our true identity. His name is Joham. He is trying to create a super-race of half-vampires and in his quest, he has exposed himself to quite a few humans and needs to be stopped."

"He is creating half-vampires by mating with humans?" I asked in a toneless voice, but inside I was horrified. Such a blatant disregard for human life was quite disturbing.

"Yes," Aro said, shaking his head. "He has to be stopped soon. Izzy, Demetri, Jane, Alec and Benjamin, you all will be leaving the day after tomorrow to find him and kill him."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. I turned to Jane and said, "You still up for that shopping trip? We have today and tomorrow to shop till we go to South America."

She nodded enthusiastically and I winked at Benjamin as we left the hall. Jane and I grabbed our purses from our respective rooms and took off for Milan in my car. I began talking to the person that had killed my parents as we shopped in one of the foremost fashion capitals of the world, thinking all the while about how much I just wanted to rip her throat out while we were standing in Chanel choosing dresses for ourselves.

I found out quite alot about her. Apparently, she and Alec had been captured during the medievel witch hunts and were being burned by the villagers when Aro rescued them by massaacring all the people there. The Volturi had been watching the twins for a long time but had to wait until they were a little older to change them. It was when she had been scarred by burns that Jane got her power to inflict pain on people, wanting revenge for causing her pain.

By the time we got back to Volterra, I was sure that Jane was beginning to trust me and I needed to talk to Edward before I left for Brazil.

I dropped Jane off at the castle and told her I needed to hunt and would be back in a few minutes. I drove off for a few miles and parked my car in a random place and took out my cell phone to call Edward. Once again, he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Eddie boy!" He chuckled at that, so happy to hear my voice that he didn't even scold me.

"Hello, love. How are you?"

"I'm good. Finally making some headway with the psycho, sadistic, vampire torturing device."

"That's good, and how was everything with the ancients?" I told him everything that happened and about Benjamin, and our upcoming trip to Brazil.

"When will you come back?" he asked.

"As soon as I can, darling. Just give me some time with Jane and Alec, and then I'm done. And I'm bringing Benjamin with me."

"Okay, Bella, be careful. I have to go now. Call me when you're in Brazil."

"You got it! Bye, Edward."

I hung up and went back to the castle, stopping at a blood bank for some donated blood on the way. I met Alec and Jane inside and got talking to Alec as Jane went to her room to try on her new clothes. Alec was a peaceful person from what I could tell. He wasn't as sadistic as Jane, and had a more mature outlook on life. I tried to get him to open up and after a few minutes of coaxing, he quite literally spilled his heart out. He told me about how there were so many vampires he had killed without wanting to, just because Aro wanted them dead for his own personal gain. He exhibited no concern for the humans he used as a food-source, but felt remorse for the vampires he had done away with. I amost felt sorry for him, but then I remembered that he had killed my parents and the pity was replaced by bloodlust.

_3 weeks later:_

We had come back from Brazil 3 days after we left, and had come to Volterra successfully eliminating Joham. Aro wanted to see the half-breeds but I had managed to convince him to leave them alone. I kept on going shopping with Jane, and talking to Alec when I could, and now they trusted me explicitly. I also kept on updating Benjamin regularly while he was trying to earn Aro's trust. We had both succeeded in our endeavors and were now waiting for the perfect moment to execute our plan.

_Another 5 weeks later:_

It's been 8 weeks since I've been in this hell hole. That's two freaking months, and the opportunity to kill Jane and Alec has yet to present itself. I was at my wit's end by now. The amount of murder taking place within the walls of the Volturi castle made me feel sick to my stomach and I was getting desperate to go back to Edward. I missed him terribly and it was only his phone calls that kept me from going mad. We had another mission after Brazil in Russia and it was at that time that Benjamin and I finally got our chance.

A/N: review! and vote on my poll for the next story.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay guys, here's the last chapter. I will put up an epilogue after this, just to show you all Bella, Edward, and Benjamin's respective fates. Thank you to michellemybella, layla nightshade, twilightlover245, Talagirl and Naoko Riko for reviewing! It felt so great to read all your wonderful reviews! keep revewing if u want me to write more, and make sure to vote on my poll:)

Chapter 17:

_Moscow, Russia:_

We had booked rooms in the Ararat Park Hyatt hotel in Moscow and Benjamin and I had a room to ourselves so that we could discuss our plans easily. Aro was aware of our friendship and had allowed it without complaint. Aro, Caius and Marcus had come this time as well along with the usual guard, because the target vampire had done something completely inexcusable this time. He had created an immortal child. Even the thought of it made me want to hurl. Who would do something like that to an infant? I had already heard the story of the immortal children from Jasper and knew what a taboo topic it was, and hadn't expected to see anything like it in my short stay with the Volturi. I was currently sitting with Benjamin in our room and we were talking about the opportunity that had arisen to kill Jane and Alec.

"I overheard them talking about going hunting after the job here is done," said Benjamin. "They, too, want a challenge."

I laughed at that. "Oh they'll definitely be getting a challenge."

* * *

According to Demetri, we were about a hundred miles away from where the offending vampire was. It was a small village on the outskirts of Moscow, and we made it there in a few minutes while running through the forest surrounding it. As a child, I had always been fascinated by Russia, especially the story about the Romanov royal family, and now that I was here, I couldn't even explore it. I made a point to ask Edward if we could come here for our honeymoon after the wedding. I was brought out of my musings by a loud, high-pitched wailing sound. I turned my head to see the most beautiful child I had ever laid eyes on sitting on the forest floor. He had blonde curls and a full, cherubic face with small, pouty lips which were stretched over his mouth, baring his sharp teeth at us. His eyes were a bright red, and beside him was a man who was obviously a vampire. The guard set to work at once, tearing the child and man apart and burning them. I made the fire and dismembered the man but didn't touch the child. I didn't have the heart to.

As we made our way back to Moscow, Benjamin and I heard Jane and Alec asking Aro for permission to go hunting.

"Of course you may go, my dears," he said, and then asked the question that made our job so much easier. "But where are you going to go?"

"To the village east of here," Alec said. "We smelt something good from that direction on our way."

I shuddered internally at the thought of them harming another human, but forced myself to follow Aro back to the hotel. Once Benjamin and I were in our room, we discussed our options and decided to jump through the window that led to the back side of the hotel. No humans would see us and most importantly, we wouldn't be in any danger from Aro. We jumped out of the window and ran back in the general direction in which Jane and Alec had gone, making sure that we weren't being followed. Their scent was not hard to track, and we saw them just as they were about to bite into their prey. I ran into Alec, and made him release the person in his clutches while Benjamin did the same with Jane. I shielded both Benjamin and I as I told the terrified humans to run. They ran as fast as their human legs could carry them, the poor souls.

"Izzy?" Alec said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I bared my teeth at him and lunged. I could see both him and Jane trying to use their powers on us, but of course, they were unsuccessful.

I pushed Alec onto the ground and tore one of his arms off with an ear-piercing screech. He was putting up a better fight than his sister. It seemed like Jane had never really learned how to fight properly.

"Remember, Alec? Forks, about six years ago ago? You and your sister fed on two hapless humans. Hah! I bet you don't even remember their names, do you?" I said, bitterly. "They were Charlie and Renee Swan. They were my parents." By now I had ripped off his second arm and his right leg. All that was left was his head, and he would be dead. He had a horrified look on his face as I tore it off and threw it on the other side. I quickly lit a fire and burned the pieces. Benjamin had finished off Jane, and we saw as the fire consumed our enemies' bodies. I felt no joy, only relief, and judging by the look on Benjamin's face, he felt the same way. We buried the ashes in a pit, and made our way back to the hotel.

We were back in our room at the hotel. No one knew what we had done when we returned, sneaking in through the same window we had jumped out from. I heard someone walking to our door and quickly sat down at the table with Benjamin, pretending as if we had been talking for hours. There was a knock on our door and Felix walked in when I told him to come in. He had a serious look on his face.

"Izzy, have you seen Jane and Alec?" he asked. I rearranged my expression to look surprised and a bit worried.

"No, Felix. I thought they were gone hunting. Aren't they back yet?" I laced my tone with worry as well, and I could see that Felix bought it 100%. I really should think of a career in acting.

"They were, but they should have been back by now. Our flight leaves in a few hours, and Aro's starting to get anxious."

I got up and went to him, and said, "Let's go see Aro. If they're not back maybe we should go search for them. Come, let's ask Demetri."

We went back with Felix to Aro's suite, where the rest of the guard were standing attentively in front of a worried Aro. "Izzy, my dear. Do you have any good news?"

"I'm afraid not, Aro," I said, shaking my head, solemnly. "Demetri, can you track them? I think we should go search for them. Jane and Alec aren't irresponsible; they wouldn't spend so much time hunting anyway."

Aro nodded and we went back outside, searching for the now dead twins. All of a sudden, Demetri froze. He turned to face the rest of us with a horrible look on his face.

"I can't sense them!" he said, his voice so low that even us vampires had to strain to hear him.

"What does that mean?" I asked, pretending to look at him with trepidation.

"It is only when someone is dead that I cannot track them," he said.

'No!" I exclaimed, theatrically. "Jane and Alec can't be dead! That's preposterous. Come Aro, we must go find them."

Aro shook his head and said, "Demetri is right Izzy, but we must go to the place where they were hunting. We must see the proof for ourselves."

"I never thought I'd say this Aro," I said, "but you're wrong. Jane and I have to go shopping when we go back to Volterra. She promised me!"

"Come now, child. Let's go see for ourselves."

I nodded and we ran back to where they were hunting. There was no sign left of them, of course, just a dark smudge where we had burned them. Demetri bent down and sniffed the spot, confirming that it was the twins' scent. "It was theirs," he said, getting off the ground to stand beside Aro.

I dry-sobbed into Benjamin's shoulder as everyone else stood there in shock. Aro put a hand on my shoulder and sighed, "Dear Izzy! Don't be so upset. Jane and Alec will be sorely missed, but we must get back to Volterra now. I assure you, whoever did this to them will pay."

I nodded and we ran back to the hotel, grabbed our things and left for the airport.

* * *

Back in Volterra, I called Edward and told him I'd be back within the next few days. He was relieved, to say the least, and was anxious for me to come back just in case Aro figured something out. Benjamin was with me all the time now to prevent Aro from reading his mind. Everyone else thought that he was helping me cope with my friends' death. After three more days, I decided to talk to Aro about my leaving. I went to the main hall and bowed to the ancients.

"What is on your mind, Izzy?" Aro asked.

"I'm afraid it's not good news Aro. I am saddened by it but I must do it."

Aro looked alarmed and asked, "What is it that has you so anxious, my dear?"

"I cannot stay here any longer, master," I said, bringing fake tears to my eyes. "Jane and Alec were like my younger siblings, and I miss them terribly. The walls of this castle holds too many memories of them and I can't bear it any more. I must leave for the sake of my own sanity."

"Izzy, dear, the answer to your problems is not to run away from them. You must face them. It will make you stronger."

Oh crap! He wasn't going to give me up easily.

"I know that, Aro, but I can't do that right now. Maybe, in a few years..." I let my sentence trail off, not wanting to promise anything.

"Well, if you want to go there is nothing I can do to stop you from leaving," he said, smiling in a way that I bet he thought was reassuring but I just found it downright creepy. "I only ask one thing of you Izzy, that someday, no matter how far into the future it may be, that you come back to join us. Even if it is for a short while."

"Maybe someday, Aro," I said, knowing that I never would. "Thank you, all of you, for giving me a place among yourselves. I will never forget my time here, nor the people that made it special."

I went back to my room and gathered my things and put them in my bag. Benjamin came in and hugged me.

"Thank you for all your help, Bella," he said. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"It was nothing, Benjamin. When are you coming to Forks then?"

"As soon as things settle down here. I still have to figure out a plausible explanation for my leaving."

"Alright, but you should hurry. I don't want Aro to find out about our reason for coming here. And call me if you need me to come and get you, or if there's any trouble." I was worried about him. What if Aro found out and I was unable to protect Benjamin?

"Relax, Bells. You worry too much." I had told him my real name, of course. He would be able to find me easily when he came to Seattle and/or Forks. I had tried to convince him to come with me but he felt that Aro might get suspicious if both of us left at the same time.

"Bye, Benjamin," I said, hugging him once more.

"Goodbye, Bella. I hope to see you soon."

I left the room and said goodbye to Felix, with whom I had developed a very friendly relationship, as well as the rest of the guard. I ran to the airport in Milan, as I had left my car for Benjamin, and boarded the flight for Seattle.

I relaxed against the headrest of my seat with a smile on my face. In a few short hours, I was going to be with my Edward again.

* * *

I saw him as soon as I stepped out into the waiting area, and saw the huge grin on his face stretch even wider if that were possible. I ran into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"So you missed me that much, huh?" he said, laughing.

"You have no idea!" I laughed with him as we walked to the car. All of the Cullens were there and each of them hugged me and welcomed me back.

Alice started yammering on about the wedding as soon as we were in the car. "Bella, we still have so much to do. You haven't even tried on the wedding dress yet! I've selected a caterer and florist but you still have to meet them. Technically you won't be eating the food, but I'm guessing that you will call your human friends. And did you get me anything from Milan? You promised me you would."

"Relax, Alice," I said, still looking at Edward. "We have an eternity to figure out the details."

A/N: reviewwww!:)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Here's the epilogue everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who read this story and wrote all those amazing reviews, I'm so grateful! The next story will be named "Protection from Wolves" as that was the one that got the most votes(50%). Here is the summary once again:

_Bella is jacob black's(a notorious drug lord's) girlfriend. After suffering abuse at his hand and watching him kill people, she has had enough and decides to testify against him. Edward is a CIA agent who has to protect Bella when she is in the witness protection program. AH/ Rated T for mild violence and language._

As for the other stories, I will write the other two that people voted for but after I'm done with PfW.

The story about Ed and Em as con men received 30% of the votes while the one about Ed as a part of an OCR received 20%.

Disclaimer: still not mine **sighhh!**

_Epilogue:_

BPOV:

The wedding was planned beautifully and went off without a hitch; Alice and Esme really were geniuses. Benjamin, who had come to Forks a month after I had, was there in ample time for the celebration. Everything was perfect; everyone I wanted was there, including Jacob -who had decided he didn't want to lose his BFF, and accepted me, sparkles and all- and Mr. and Mrs. Woodman, the Cullens and even Billy and the Clearwaters, my dad's old friends. The dress was gorgeous and I was sure that I was the happiest person alive as I walked down the aisle towards a dashing Edward in a classic black tuxedo. Mr. Woodman gave me away, taking my father's place, Alice was my maid-of-honour and Rosalie was my bridesmaid. Emmet and Jasper were Edward's groomsmen

Our vows were the traditional ones except for the fact that we exchanged the 'till death do us part' for 'for all of eternity'.

During the days following the wedding, the Denali coven was also there, and it was with them that Benjamin found his happiness. He and Tany hit it off immediately, and were soon eachother's mates. The Cullens had invited their friends from all of over the globe. There were covens from Ireland, the Amazon, Egypt and nomads from America and Europe. Benjamin's friend Garrett, as it happened was also friends with the Cullens and was there was well, flirting with Kate the entire time. I imagined wedding bells for two of the Denali sisters very soon.

Edward and I had our honeymoon in Russia, just like I had wanted. It was a month of pure heaven, but we had to return to Forks soon as we were missing the family terribly.

At the moment, we were sitting in the Cullen living room watching a hilariously inaccurate vampire movie, and laughing our heads off. I was sitting beside Edward on the couch, and we were talking about what I wanted to do now that I had resigned my post as an agent.

"I don't know Edward," I said, chewing on my lip thoughtfully. "I've always wanted to study medicine, and I can easily control my bloodlust, so how about med school?"

"That's a good idea. How about Harvard?" I snorted at that. "I'll send in our applications."

"Edward, come on. There is no way that I am getting into Harvard med school."

"Bella, love, have you forgotten you're a vampire?" I laughed at that.

"I don't think that's the kind if thing your forget, Edward."

"Good," he said. "Then there's no problem. Now come on, you said you wanted to go sky-diving in Seattle."

I giggled excitedly. We were going sky-diving with Emmet and Rosalie today. Edward thought it would be better than running, and we had asked the pilot to take us higher up than usual. We drove to Seattle in my McLaren, and were in Seattle with five minutes till our appointment. We suited up and went to the plane and were in the air soon enough.

Rosalie and Emmet jumped first, and I looked at Edward, grinned at him and we jumped, holding hands. As I was plummeting to the ground, with the most perfect man in the world, I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. I went from being a cold, broken, emotionless killer, to a wife with a wonderful husband and a family that i loved beyond reason. I truly was the happiest person alive.


End file.
